Un nuevo mundo
by Kanavan
Summary: "dígame que se siente liberar a todo un reino del Rey demonio? y lo único que obtiene a cambio es que te escupan y que te maldigan" yoshiko tendrá que lidiar con ello pero no lo hará sola en su camino encontrara a ciertas personas que le ayudaran para traer un cambio para aquel reino pero el resultado final sera bueno sera malo? vamos te invito a leer este fic dale una oportunida
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Live sunshine ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **Este fic es de genero yuri si no te gustan las historias de este tipo de manera cordial te invito a no leerla n.n**_

* * *

En el interior del castillo de la familia kazuno que pertenecía al emblema saint snow se escuchaba claramente la ira, el dolor y la traición en la voz de una joven de ojos magenta.

¡Tú maldita bruja! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la persona que era objeto de su odio.

¿De qué me estás hablando?

No intentes hacerte la tonta, ¡maldita bruja!

Sujeta de la camisa a la chica de cabello azul obscuro y ojos magenta.

Tú lo envenenaste, ¡tú mataste a nuestro padre!

Ya fue suficiente leah. -Su hermana de cabello obscuro y ojos magenta se acerca a las dos y señalo a la chica de cabello azul obscuro. - y tu recibirás tu castigo.

Yo no hice nada….

No te molestes en decir nada nuestra madre ya fue informada de lo ocurrido.-Termino esa sentencia Sarah y empezaron a caminar con dirección a ver a la Reyna.

La chica solo observaba a sus hermanastras y las paredes de aquel castillo que tanto odiaba.

Durante el camino hacia la sala donde esperaba la Reyna.

"no tengo nada que temer yo no hice nada malo… mi madre me ayudara , ella lo entenderá"

Al momento en que las 3 entraron a la sala podían observar a la Reyna dándole la espalda y lo único que resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes fue un reclamo que hizo a la pequeña bruja quedar estática y con una sensación de miedo.

¿Cómo te atreviste a matarlo? ¡Contesta yoshiko!

En los ojos de yoshiko se podía ver el desconcierto dando paso al miedo y otro sentimiento que ella había pensado que ya no volvería a sentir.

¿De... de que estás hablando madre?

La Reyna se da la vuelta para quedar de cara a cara con su hija, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

cómo pudiste, responde yoshiko, ¡él te acepto como una más de sus hijas!

Pero madre… -yoshiko podía mirar la ira y el dolor en los ojos de su madre.

¡Yo lo amaba! Yoshiko… (llora) -me arrebataste lo que más amaba… tu mataste al rey... ¡No te dejare escapar! … morirás de la misma manera en que lo mataste.

¡Madre de que hablas por favor!

\- Guardias llévense a mi hermanastra al calabazo ahí esperara a su ejecución. La voz de Sarah retumbaba fríamente en el cuarto.

Los guardias se llevan a yoshiko de la sala al calabozo del castillo.

– Iré a preparar la infusión para su condena.- Leah dispuesta a marcharse

– No, leah quiero que te encargues de anunciar que al medio día será la ejecución de la bruja yoshiko tsushima. -Le ordeno la Reyna.

Leah dispuesta a retirarse de la sala para cumplir su tarea fue detenida una vez más por su madrastra.

Pensándolo bien solo di que ejecutaremos al asesino del Rey, su castigo será morir de la misma manera en que lo mato, no quiero que mi apellido quede manchado. La Reyna tenía una expresión fría.

Entiendo madre.

Leah se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro le daba alegría saber que matarían a yoshiko, desde un principio nunca le había agradado se lamentaba que el motivo de su muerte fuese su padre pero dentro de tanto dolor que sentía podía encontrar el placer de saber que matarían a esa maldita bruja.

 **Mientras tanto en el calabozo.**

Acostada en una cama de cemento se encontraba yoshiko simulando dormir

"van a matarme, ¡qué le pasa a mi madre! Debería de estar feliz por la muerte de ese rey tsk… ¿realmente se enamoró del Rey? ¡No! Imposible… lo más importante ahora es que piensan envenenarme... jajajaj que idiotas jajajaj"

Yoshiko saca de su manga un gis y en la posición que se encontraba disimuladamente dibuja un pequeño círculo mágico, la pequeña bruja tenía todo el castillo cubierto por círculos mágicos no había lugar o rincón en el que ella no hubiera puesto un círculo mágico claro estos círculos eran discretos y no se podían ver aun si usabas magia para buscar cosas escondidas.

"solo tengo que cambiar el contenido de los frascos… idiotas"

Mientras tanto la cocina se encontraban cuatro personas quienes preparaban la infusión.

¿Realmente esta infusión es para la señorita yoshiko? .Cocinera A

Si al parecer ella mato al Rey. Hechicera A

¿Y eso no es bueno? .Hechicero B

Rápidamente el cocinero B le tapa la boca al hechicero B.

Es que eres idiota, si te llegan a escuchar no solo la señorita yoshiko tomara esto. Toma el frasco de la infusión y lo acerca al rostro del hechicero B.

En la biblioteca del castillo se encontraba la Reyna buscando dos libros en particular

Uno que contenía el hechizo de resurrección y el otro con el hechizo de arrebato.

 **En el reino.**

Las personas se encontraba hecho una conmoción pues la noticia que todos escuchaban los dejaba boquiabiertos

¡El rey ha muerto! ¡El rey ha muerto! .Un niño corría gritando.

Todas las personas empezaron a platicar en una combinación de miedo, alegría, coraje.

¿Quién mato al Rey? Persona A

¿Tan fácil fue vencido? Persona B

Tsk... lo hubiéramos matado entre todos desde hace mucho si hubiéramos sabido que era tan débil. Persona C.

¡Silencio! ¿o quieres hacerle compañía a esa maldita? .Leah tomaba por el cuello al sujeto.

Leah tranquilízate. Puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor después hablo con tono frio.- Si quieren saber quién asesino al Rey, entonces vengan a la plaza al medio día. Sin más continuaron su camino.

 **De regreso al calabozo.**

un guardia abre la celda de yoshiko.

Yoshiko- san, es hora de ir a su reunión.-El guardia la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona

Sabe siempre supe que el rey seria asesinado por una maldita bruja.-los dos iniciaban su camino hacia el exterior del castillo.

Pero no le niego que me sorprendió saber que la maldita bruja seria usted señorita. Se detienen frente a la carroza que la llevaría a su ejecución.

Jaja dígame que se siente liberar a todo un reino del Rey demonio? y lo único que obtiene a cambio es que te escupan y que te maldiga tu propia madre, la Reyna te odia eso es seguro, sin duda son unos malditos malagradecidos.

Si es así como piensas,¿ por qué no me ayudas? .-Yoshiko miraba aquel verde pasto por última vez

Jajajaja ¿se le olvida que yo también soy un demonio? .-los ojos del guardia brillaron

El guardia abre la puerta de la carroza para que yoshiko suba la cual solo da un gran suspiro y sube a la carroza.

Dentro de la carroza, sentado enfrente de yoshiko se encontraba el guarida.

-señorita yoshiko ¿porque cree usted que me uní al Rey? .-El guardia observaba cada movimiento de la pequeña bruja no quería que se escapara sabía que no se rendiría así de fácil.

\- me uní por el regocijo que sentía al ver inocentes ser asesinados brutalmente, a niños ser desmembrados para la cena del rey.

\- pero usted termino eso, mi diversión, sin embargo el resultado final es exquisito no lo crees, tú la gran bruja que termino con todo este infierno será quemada por órdenes de tu propia madre jajajaja

Yoshiko solo desvía su mirada al cielo en silencio, el guardia la observa con curiosidad

Yoshiko sonrió y una sola palabra salió de sus labios

Idiotas. Yoshiko decido observar el paisaje con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno esto fue el primer capítulo de esta historia owo7 espero no haberlos aburrido, por favor dejen sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho n.n**

 **También quería decir que este es mi primer fic n.n así que espero que entiendan cualquier falta de ortografía.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Live sunshine ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **Este fic es de genero yuri si no te gustan las historias de este tipo de manera cordial te invito a no leerla n.n**_

* * *

El camino había sido largo y cansado, ella sabía bien que pronto seria libre, pero nunca imagino a qué precio…

¿Está todo listo? Sarah.- La Reyna preguntaba en un tono impaciente.

Sí, todo listo.- Sarah observaba detalladamente a su madrastra pues esta parecía cansada y se podía mirar que sostenía un libro no lo podía mirar bien, pues la Reyna lo cubría con su capa de color morado.

¡¿Dónde demonios esta esa maldita bruja?! .- Leah preguntaba molesta al guardia.

No... no lo sé señorita de… deben de estar por llegar.- el guardia contestaba asustado.

La Reyna se acerca a leah y la toma suavemente de la barbilla haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

No te preocupes mi niña hare que tenga una muerte deshonrosa.- la Reyna acaricie el rostro de leah y sonríe.- hare que pague por habernos quitado lo que más amábamos.

A la plaza llegaba cada vez más y más gente, se podía observar la plaza llena de personas y con ellos murmullos.

¿Es la Reyna?

Claro, ¿qué esposa no quisiera dar muerte al asesino de su marido?

En medio del tumulto se abría paso una carroza que tenía un emblema el cual consistía de un simple copo de nieve de color carmesí.

Mi Reyna aquí está la infusión que nos pidió.- se acercaba la hechicera A extendiendo la poción.

Yo la recibiré, gracias.- Sarah prefirió recibir la infusión pues parecía que la Reyna no escuchaba a nadie.

Con su permiso.- la hechicera A hace una reverencia y se aleja de aquella escena que para algunos era una pena.

La Reyna no ponía atención a lo que le decía aquella persona a su lado, pues su mirada solo se centraba en aquella carroza.

Traigan ante mí al asesino.- decía con voz autoritaria.

De la carroza bajaban dos personas una de ellas era el guardia el cual bajaba con una sonrisa socarrona el cual acompañaba a la pequeña bruja, esta llevaba puesto una capucha de color negro.

No puedo ver su rostro.- persona A

¿De verdad esa persona es el asesino? .-persona B

"vaya al parecer soy famosa ".- yoshiko sintió ganas de reír pero sus ganas se esfumaron al momento de ver el rostro de su madre.

La Reyna la toma del brazo y se acerca a su oído

Me asegurare de que pagues lo que me hiciste, te enseñare lo que les pasa a las personas estúpidas como tu.- la empuja hasta que queda en medio, donde todos la puedan ver.

¡Silenció! El día de hoy como todos saben nuestro Rey ha sido ¡asesinado! Y el responsable se encuentra aquí frente a todos.

Las personas sonaban alteradas y empezaron a gritar.

¡Maten a ese asesino! .-persona C

¿pero quién lo mato? .-persona D

¡Queremos ver su rostro! .-persona E

La persona quien lo mato, fue aquella en la que, aquel Rey bondadoso confió y cobijo.- la Reyna se coloca al lado izquierdo de yoshiko.- aquella a quien acepto con los brazos abiertos.- la Reyna tira de la capucha de yoshiko dejándola expuesta.

Todos los presentes en esa plaza guardaron un silencio dando paso a una tensión que se podía cortar, el cual fue roto por una simple palabra.

Traidora.- un hombre le gritaba enfurecido.

Maldita bruja.- otra persona gritaba.

Cómo pudiste eres un demonio.- una persona recriminaba y amenazaba con arrojarle una piedra.

…..- Yoshiko los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no lo podía creer, lo que estaba sucediendo ella no hizo nada malo ella los había salvado de aquel Rey demonio.

Observa bien todo lo que has hecho.- leah la patea por atrás haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Tu mataste a mi padre, y ahora yo te matare a ti.- leah empieza a desenfundar su cuchillo el cual siempre llevaba consigo.

Detente leah.- ordenaba la Reyan sacando por fin el libro que llamo la atención de Sarah y consigo también saco un cuchillo de mango negro y hoja de color verde.

No…no puede ser ese.- yoshiko miraba con terror aquel libro que sostenía su madre.

Guardias tómenla de los brazos.- ordeno la Reyna.

Claro que puede ser, tú has ensuciado mi apellido, el nombre que yo te di y a la casta de las brujas.- la Reyna toma el cuchillo y se hace una herida en la mano dejando caer su sangre la cual al momento de tocar suelo creo dos círculos mágicos uno de ellos se localizaba debajo de la Reyna y el otro debajo de yoshiko.

Tu traicionaste a tu propia sangre, es por eso que no permitiré que después de tu muerte mi apellido y mi casta sigan manchadas.

"¿para qué sirve ese libro?".-Sarah observaba todo en silencio y curiosa por lo que vendría decidió no intervenir.

Yo quien te dio la vida, quien te dio un nombre, yo quien te enseño todo de este mundo, quien te dio su sangre y un juramento de madre.- hace una señal a leah para que tomara el cuchillo e hiciera un corte en el brazo de yoshiko.

Aghh! .-al momento en el que la sangre de yoshiko toca el suelo el círculo mágico tomo un color morado.

Suéltenme… ¡Alto! .-yoshiko forcejeaba sus ojos demostraban el terror que sentía de todo aquello.

Y tu quien lleva en su cuerpo la sangre que compartí, tu quien me traiciono.-la Reyna extiende su mano hacia su hija haciendo que de las heridas de ellas saliera un hilo de sangre que se unió.- Tu quien responde al nombre de la bruja yoshiko tsushima.

…..- yoshiko sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba en medio de los intensos rayos del sol.

Tomare tu nombre y tu rango, te despojare de ellos dejaras este mundo sin nombre sin rango sin nada.

¡ARREBATO!.- cierra su puño con ello cortando el lazo hecho de sangre.

El circulo cambio drásticamente su color de morado a color rojo

¡NO!¡ AHHHHHH! .- del círculo salían hilos de color amarillo que atravesaban el cuerpo de yoshiko no había parte en su cuerpo que no fuera perforado por aquellos hilos

De pronto yoshiko empezaba a mostrar un aura de color morado el cual la rodeaba, la Reyna volvió a levantar su mano hacia aquella chica la cual una vez fue su hija, todos observaron que en la mando de la Reyna había un anillo el cual estaba drenando el aura de aquella chica, el aura para las brujas era tan importante pues con ella podrían demostrar su rango en la magia.

..¡PARA!...¡DETENTE!...- yoshiko sentía como si la estuvieran despellejando en vida sentía como perdía algo que era muy importante para ella. Podía mirar como su aura dejaba su cuerpo dando paso a un color gris.

La Reyna observaba como aquella chica sufría pero, no era suficiente para ella, quería humillarla en esta vida y maldecirla en la otra.

Sin embargo todos aquí necesitan un nombre para recordar al asesino que recibió un castigo ejemplar por haber matado al rey.

De ahora en adelante todos te recordaran como yohane el ángel caído, un ángel maldito.

… .- yoshiko agacho su cabeza para mirar sus manos cubiertas de sangre al mirarse en ese estado solo podía sentir como la frustración y la ira la superaban.- "Al final aquel demonio tenía razón…. Todos son unos malditos malagradecidos "

Jajajaja…jajajaja.- en la risa de yoshiko se podía sentir la locura.

Desde lejos una pareja en especial observaba todo lo sucedido.

Dios mío ella es incluso menor que nuestra hija.- decía una mujer de cabello castaño quien abrazaba a su esposo.

Lo sé, lo es.- el hombre de cabello rubio abrazaba a su esposa y emprendieron su camino a casa.- es hora de irnos no es bueno ver este tipo de cosas.

Si tienes razón. La mujer dio una última mirada a aquella chica quien estaba siendo humillada y eventual mente seria ejecutada.

Leah se acerca a yoshiko, pero fue detenida por su hermana.

Detente no te acerques a ella, ahora mismo no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Todos ustedes son uno ¡malditos! .- yoshiko levanta su rostro y los miraba con ira en los ojos.

¡pero que rayos! Aun puedes hablar.- le decía amenazadoramente leah.

Todos ustedes son unos malditos perros malagradecidos , ¡YO! Los libere de aquel Rey demonio quien los asesinaba por diversión.- yoshiko mordía su labio con tanta ira que termino por hacerlo sangrar.

Los maldigo a todos por haberme humillado, por haberme escupido cuando los Salve. Cuando la noche caiga y escuchen el susurro de la obscuridad vendré a matarlos a todos los que desean mi muerte, no verán más la luz del sol.- los ojos de color magenta de yoshiko brillaban de una manera intensa.

De pronto el sol se escondió detrás de unas nubes lo bastante obscuras para ser señal de una tormenta.

Leah hace a un lado a Sarah para acercarse a gran velocidad y tomar del cuello a yoshiko

¡Tú! … me alegra ver como sufres y me encantaría alargar tu sufrimiento pero creo que deberíamos quemarte como lo que eras.- una sonrisa burlona se formaba en los labios de leah.- una bruja.

¡Nos a maldecido! .- las personas empezaban a alterarse.

¡Quémenla!

¡No! .-la Reyna tomaba de las manos de Sarah la infusión que había preparado la hechicera.- en efecto nos a maldecido pero si quemamos su cuerpo la maldición caerá sobre nosotros, ella en estos momentos es el contenedor, si rompes el recipiente tengan por seguro que muchas personas morirán.

Es por esa misma razón que morirá envenenada, de la misma manera en la que ella lo mato.

Leah podrías.- la Reyna extiende la infusión hacia leah para que se lo diera a yoshiko.

Por supuesto madre.- leah se acerca a yoshiko y la obliga a beber la infusión.

Vamos bébelo rápido y muere de una vez.- yoshiko la mira a los ojos los cuales demostraban cansancio.

….- leah sonríe al ver como los ojos de aquella chica perdían su brillo y los parpados caían pesadamente.

¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo, madre?.-Sarah se acerca a la Reyna.

Tírenlo a las afueras del reino, que los animales se la coman y se lleven consigo la maldición.

Como ordenes madre.- Sarah se retira para darle las órdenes a los guardias de que se llevaran el cuerpo de la chica.

Todos observaban como se perdía en la lejanía aquella carroza con el cuerpo de aquella bruja….

* * *

hola este fue el segundo cap n.n7 espero no haberlos aburrido.

\\\owo/ les deseo un bonito inicio de semana (mas vale tarde que nunca cierto?)

por favor dejen sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Papi ¿qué estás haciendo? .-una niña de ojos magenta se acerca curiosa a un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro.

Uh? Oh yoshi, bueno tu padre está haciendo una poción.-El hombre acaricia el cabello de su hija.

¿Es… eso es para dañar a las personas papi?.-La niña preguntaba nerviosa mientras observaba los ingredientes.

No yoshi, tu papi está ayudando a las personas.- observa a su pequeña hija.

Pero, yo sé que esas pociones son para las personas, que el Rey manda a ejecución… ¿tú los matas papi? .-yoshiko miraba el suelo.

Yoshiko, soy un mago, me gustan cuidar de las plantas…Sabes antes de que trabajara para el Rey tenía una cabaña en este reino ahí atendía a todo tipo de persona, siempre respete la vida, ya fuera de un humano, un animal o un monstruo los curaba a todos.

Entonces ¿por qué trabajas para el Rey papi?.-yoshiko miraba curiosa a su padre.

Bien, te diré pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿de acuerdo? A cambio te enseñare a preparar pociones y te hablare de todo tipo de plantas ¿qué dices yoshi? .- El hombre observa con una mirada dulce a su hija .

No necesitas darme nada a cambio papi, yo guardare tu secreto.- yoshiko hace una pose la cual consta de hacer una v con el dedo índice y medio y llevarlo a la altura de su ojo.

Jejejejej…bien durante mi tiempo en el pueblo me di cuenta que muchas personas sufrían pero no sabía de qué manera ayudarlos no importaba que salvara sus vidas, pues de un momento a otro eran condenados por el Rey, en una ocasión ayude a una pareja a dar a luz.- el hombre sonríe.

Aún recuerdo el nombre de aquella familia su apellido era Ohara, tuvieron una linda niña no recuerdo su nombre, pero lo que nunca podré olvidar era la preocupación de aquellos padres pues tenían miedo que uno de ellos terminara como tantos en ese reino, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos dos años después tu madre quedo embarazada en ese momento pude comprender la preocupación de mi amigo, quería un lugar donde pudieras ser feliz y estar a salvo, no paso mucho tiempo para que surgiera un plan.

Yo trabajaría para el rey más preciso necesitaba ser le hechicero quien le daría muerte a las personas, llegar a ese punto era pan comido para mí, estando en esta posición podía darles una nueva vida, aún recuerdo las primeras familias en salir fueron los Kurosawa y los Matsuura, prepare lo que se suponía era el veneno en lugar de eso les hacía beber un potente somnífero.- guarda el líquido que saco de las plantas en un frasco y hace que cambie de color.

Hace que tu ritmo cardiaco baje a casi cero, el calor de tu cuerpo se enfría, prácticamente entras en estado catatónico.- toma el frasco y lo observa

Para que no dudaran de mi trabajo tuve que hacer que oliera incluso al veneno que utilizan aquí de esa manera nadie se atrevería a llevarme la contraria.- mira a su hija esperando su reacción.

Entonces papi es el mejor hechicero.- levanta su bracitos.- yo quiero ayudarte papi.- la niña sonríe.

Está bien yoshi.- el hombre levanta a su hija para sentarla en un banquito para que alcanzara la mesa por completo.

 _ **Este, zona de zorros.**_

…..-yohane sentía la ausencia de algo en su cuerpo, era incluso como si se sintiera más ligera era una sensación que no le agradaba en absoluto.

"….¿uh? ".- yohane sentía como algo lambia su rostro

"¡¿Dónde estoy?!".-abre los ojos y observa que está en un tipo de madriguera al lado de ella se encuentra su pequeño acompañante.

Oh vaya jeje así que eres un pequeño zorrito.- intenta agarrarlo, pero el zorrito sale corriendo de la madriguera.- ¡oye espera ven aquí!

Yohane se arrastra para llegar a la salida pero se encuentra con un zorro más grande.

Vaya ¿desde cuándo creciste tan rápido?.- yohane miraba al zorro de manera nerviosa.

Grrr grrr.- el zorro se acerca amenazadoramente y detrás de él se encontraban otros dos zorros y el zorrito que estaba hace un momento con ella, podía mirar que cada uno de los zorros traía un pescado en su hocico.

Jejeje tranquilo solo quería acariciarlo no iba hacerle daño.- yohane se arrastraba de nuevo hacia dentro de la madriguera.

"Seria genial si me pudiera sentar" .- pone su mano en la tierra y hace que la madriguera tome un tamaño un poco grande lo suficiente para poderse sentar.- ahh~ mucho mejor.

El zorro se hace a un lado para que sus crías entren, uno de los zorros le deja en el suelo un pescado.

¿Ah? Para mí, ¿en serio? Muchas gracias.- yohane toma el pescado.

Bien hora de cocinarlo debo ir a fuera para cocinarlo así que si me permites…- el zorro se interpone y vuelve a gruñir en manera de advertencia.

Está bien, está bien no saldré me quedare aquí pero necesito hacer un tipo de chimenea para que salga el humo ¿estás bien con eso?.- El zorro inclina la cabeza.

De acuerdo.- usa su magia para crear la chimenea y hacer el fuego para cocinar el pescado.- creo que dependo mucho de mi magia, bueno no es como si pudiera Salir de aquí de cualquier forma.

Después de comer yohane por fin pudo tomar al zorrito que la lambio

Jejeje eres muy suave y este lugar es muy silencioso creo… creo que dormiré un rato...

 _ **Sureste, zona del bosque.**_ _Localizado al suroeste del Reino se encontraba un bosque el cual se rumoreaba que era controlado por los espíritus, estos espíritus eran los guardianes del bosque y de sus habitantes._ __

Mientras la noche cae consigo los rumores de la muerte del Rey y de la traición de su hijastra no se hicieron esperar.

Es una linda noche ¿no crees one-chan?.- una chica pelirroja de ojos color verde esmeralda miraba a su hermana mayor.

Muy cierto Rubí, pero creo que sería una buena idea ir a dormir temprano.- una joven de cabello negro de apariencia confiable y de ojos esmeralda con una mirada estricta abraza a la chica de coletas.

Espera dia-chan~.- una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos color ámbar se acerca con mucha energía arrastrando a otra joven de cabello azul y ojos color lila.

Mari, estoy muy cansada solo quiero bañarme.- la chica de cabello azul se quejaba.

No te preocupes kanan dia tiene una bañera en su cabaña ¿no es así dia-chan~?

Si tengo una bañera, de cualquier manera deja de decirme dia-chan.- dia cierra la puerta.

Ara pero no eras tú la que quería que te llamaran dia-chan~.- una sonrisa burlesca se forma en su rostro.

No es verdad.- dia decía avergonzada.

Es verdad, rubí recuerda cuando one-chan estaba triste por eso.-rubí jugaba con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa.

¡¿AH?! De cualquier manera ¿qué haces aquí mari?.

¿Cómo que hago aquí?.- se acerca a la cocina y empieza a cortar algunas verduras.- no ves que preparo la cena dia-chan~

No mari creo que se refiere a por que "estamos" aquí y no en nuestra cabaña jeje.- kanan se quitaba las botas y rubí le ayuda.- gracias rubí-chan

De nada kanan-chan.- rubí se dirige ayudar a mari en la cocina.

Ahora que lo recuerdo.- apunta hacia las chicas con un cuchillo.- han escuchado del rumor que hay en el reino.

¿Rumores?, No ¿de qué trata?.- dia preguntaba curiosa.

Bueno dicen que mataron al Rey.

¡¿Qué?!

¡Pigii!.- rubí salto asustada por el repentino grito.

Tranquila rubí-chan.-kanan se acerca a rubí para tranquilizarla.- cálmate dia estas asustando a rubí.

¿pero quién, cómo?

Fue nada menos que su hijastra, dicen que lo enveneno.

Vaya supongo que las personas del reino deben estar agradecidos.- kanan decía sorprendida.

Lamentablemente la chica fue condenada por su propia madre y fue ejecutada al medio dia, también dicen que su cuerpo fue desterrado al menos eso es lo que mis padres me contaron en la carta que recibí.

Pobre chica...- dia camina hacia la ventana y observa la luna.

¡la cena esta lista!

 _ **EN EL REINO.**_

¿Cómo se encuentra la Reina?.- preguntaba Sarah a una de las sirvientas del castillo.

No muy bien señorita, no ha querido salir de su habitación si me disculpa señorita debo retirarme. Hace una reverencia y se retira.

Gracias, claro puede retirarse.- Sarah se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de su madrastra.

Ya la hice pagar por lo que te hizo.- acaricia el rostro del Rey.- no llores mi amor, te traeré de vuelta.- saca de su escote el pequeño frasco donde guardo el "aura" de quien fue su hija.

Este es el ingrediente más importante.- observa el frasco que desprendía un color morado.- para traerte de vuelta.

Ahora solo hace falta un poco de ganado para poder tenerte entre mis brazos como los viejos tiempos mi amor.- se inclina y besa los labios del Rey.

…" leah estará feliz de tener a padre de nuevo".- Sarah se retira a su habitación.

 _ **Este, zona de zorros.**_

.."¿qué hora es..?".- yohane a un se encontraba adormilada pero un chillido la hizo despertarse por completo.

Yohane se arrastró hacia la salida de la madriguera para toparse con la imagen del de un orco

"¡pero qué rayos!".- miraba atónita lo que pasaba el orco sostenía al zorro con sus manos y de un mordisco le arranco una extremidad, con su fuerza desmedida partió al zorro por la mitad haciendo que la sangre salpicara y los intestinos cayeran al suelo haciendo un ruido que perturbaba el silencio de esa noche.

Yohane al ver lo que sucedía regresa silenciosamente sobre sus pasos y pone una protección una vez puesto el hechizo sale sigilosamente por la chimenea que había creado.

"Bien un solo golpe será suficiente".- yohane saca de su bota un cuchillo el cual hizo que su hoja se tornara de un color negro con una línea gris, lista para matar al orco da un salto para caer a espaldas del enemigo y matarlo pero se vio sorprendida por un golpe que la mando dentro del lago pues no se había percatado de la presencia de un segundo orco.

¡argh! .- el orco se avienta sobre ella con su hacha.

Demonios.- yohane lo esquiva y hace un reforzamiento en su pierna para así darle una patada al orco el cual lo manda de nuevo a tierra firme.

Chillido.-yohane voltea hacia la madriguera y mira como los zorritos intentaban salir para ayudar a su padre, yohane baja la mirada y aprieta sus dientes.- me la pagaran por lo que le han hecho.

Yohane corre hacia su objetivo e intenta da un segundo golpe pero este fue bloqueado por el orco.

¡Argh!.- el orco intenta darle un hachazo a yohane.

¡¿A caso no sabes hablar?! .- yohane bloque el ataque e intenta brincar a su enemigo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida en cuanto sus dedos rosaron el suelo, el orco la tomo del tobillo y la impacto en el suelo de manera estrepitosa.

¡agh! .- sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones .- ¡ ATADURA!.- sin embargo no necesitaba ser tan rápida cuando podía controlar tan bien el lugar donde peleaba, en el momento que agrando la madriguera hizo algunos de sus círculos mágicos, no eran tan fuertes como los que hacía antes pero igual servían para algo.

¡Ah!.- el orco intentaba moverse pero un circulo de color gris se lo impedía del circulo salió un tipo de enredadera de color azul que lo envolvieron con unas espinas de color rojo que se enteraban en su piel.

¡Muere! .- cierra su puño haciendo que la enredadera lo cortara en partes la sangre baño a yohane quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros.

Esta sensación...- en el momento que la sangre entro en contacto con su piel sentía una sensación algo extraña sentía como el peso que había perdido de alguna manera regresaba.

¡HERAMANO AHHH!.- El otro orco que se había mantenido observando se abalanza sobre ella.

Te matare estúpida humana.- el orco lanzo un puñetazo hacia yohane quien aún no salía de su asombro el golpe fue tan fuerte que de nuevo la mando al lago fuera del rango de sus círculos mágicos.

¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre me mandan al agua?.- en ese instante observó su reflejo este le devolvía una imagen de ella con el labio partido y su cuerpo manchado de sangre ajena.

¡auuu!.- uno de los zorros había logrado salir de la madriguera lo que significaba que sus hechizos estaban perdiendo fuerza, el zorro se encontraba a lado de los restos de su padre.

El orco al mirar al zorro como presa fácil así que corrió para aplastarlo en el momento que el orco intenta alcanzar al zorro con su puño se había creado un circulo de protección y se creó otro debajo del orco dando paso a la aparición de la enredadera y lo ataron de la misma manera que a su hermano, yohane se acercaba a paso lento.

Sabes siempre quise probar un hechizo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad,¿ pero tú me ayudaras cierto?.- yohane lo miraba de una manera fría pero con una sonrisa.

¡Suéltame! .- el orco forcejeaba para liberarse pero era prácticamente imposible.

¡Oh! Pero mira si sabes hablar.- toma al zorro y lo hace regresar a la madriguera.

Yo no hice nada malo es la ley de la naturaleza.- decía histéricamente.

Lo mismo digo, acaso no es natural que los de tu raza sean parte de mis ingredientes.- se agacha y recoge los restos del zorro y los coloca a lado de ella haciendo tres círculos en total el orco se localizaba a su derecha mientras que el zorro a su izquierda y el ultimo circulo los envolvía a los tres, yohane extiende su mano y empieza hablar

En una noche tan hermosa como hoy, en presencia de la luna la cual fue manchada por la sangre de inocente criatura.- el orco aún no se daba por vencido e intentaba liberarse de las ataduras pues al observar cómo se acumulaba una niebla tan densa sabía que nada bueno le pasaría.

Y tus hojas marchitas por la presencia de infame alma, te pido que regreses a tu hijo que fue arrebatado de manera brutal.- el circulo que los rodeaba a los tres desprendía un color rojo carmesí y la niebla se volvió negra no había luna ni estrellas a su alrededor.

Yohane podía observar como pares de ojos la observaban atentamente uno de esos pares mostro una mano la cual apuntaba hacia una dirección en concreto ahí se podía observar como un tipo de listón de color plateado se alejaba ella extendió sus manos haciendo que ese ser de color plateado se posara sobre ella esta acción la hizo sentir de nuevo una sensación de calidez en su pecho, una vez ese ser de color plateado toco sus manos se volvió una esfera del mismo color de esta manera yohane puso el alma sobre los restos del zorro.

Y que sea el viento el único testigo de esta noche sangrienta.- sentía como sus labios se movían por si solos.- ¡CHANGE!

El círculo donde estaban los restos del zorro se cubrieron de un color blanco mientras que el círculo del orco se tronaba de un color negro, muchas de las miradas que podía mirar desaparecieron al momento que del circulo empezaron a salir garras de color rojo y estas desgarraban al orco, una de las garras que salió era de color negro parecía tener escamas esta tomo el cráneo del orco apretándola de tal manera que termino haciéndola explotar, en ese instante una luz roja lo cubrió llevándose consigo los restos del orco.

¿Quién eres? .- le pregunto a lo único que permanecía observándola

…- la observaba con una mirada intensa pero esta no dio respuesta alguna, a cambio solo extendió su mano el cual le hacía entrega de un anillo hecho de hueso con una piedra de color negra, yohane de igual manera extendió su mano pero esta la puso debajo de la mano de aquel ser el cual mostros sus colmillos en forma de una sonrisa, este le dio el anillo en el momento en que el anillo toco la palma de yohane la niebla desapareció y los círculos mágicos también.

Ah…ah…-yohane se deja caer al suelo y voltea a ver al zorro el cual se acercaba a ella.

Me alegro que estés de vuelta.- extiende su mano y toca al zorro el cual la lambe.

Esa noche yohane había aprendido algo, aquel anillo tenía el poder para arrebatar almas, a ella le arrebataron su nombre, su rango, su padre pero ahora ella podía arrebatarles la vida como ellos pensaron que hicieron con ella.

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo sé que es mucho la verdad intentare escribir menos no quiero aburrirles owo Muchas gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz de verdad:3 sé que tarde mucho en subir este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito pero uwu digamos que el sábado me puse a ver anime, el domingo Salí y el lunes e..e que hice el lunes, bueno el martes… lo bueno es que ya está el capítulo owo por cierto alguien está viendo ¿violet evergarden?


	4. Chapter 4

En el pueblo dentro de aquel bosque al cual lo rodeaban un sinfín de historias, se encontraban dos chicas platicando muy felices, una de ellas era de cabello castaño la cual sostenía un conejo en sus manos.

Bien Ruby- chan intentémoslo de nuevo zura.- la chica coloca al conejo en el suelo.

Gra...Gracias por ayudarme Hanamaru-chan.-caminaba en dirección a un circulo que se encontraba dibujado en el suelo.

No hay problema zura.- sonreía y animaba a su amiga.

Pero Hanamaru-chan, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a Riko-chan? .-la pequeña kurosawa preguntaba algo nerviosa.

¿Eh? Bueno a decir verdad Riko-chan dijo que se tomaría un descanso, así que está bien.-saca de su bolsa un libro y una pluma.- además me ayudaras a terminar mis investigaciones zura

Está bien… daré lo mejor de mí para ayudar a Hanamaru-chan.- se posiciona en el círculo.

Ganbaruby.-cierra sus ojos y empieza a emitir una luz rosa.

Recuerda que tienes que transformarte en un conejo zura.-Hanamaru le recordaba a su amiga pelirroja.

Hi "concéntrate Ruby no hagas el ridículo enfrente de Hanamaru-chan ".-su cuerpo es envuelto por la luz que emitía volviéndose cada vez más intenso haciendo que fuera imposible para Hanamaru seguir viendo obligándola a cerrar los ojos

¡POOF!

Felicidades Ruby-chan esta vez te transformaste por completo.- se acerca a Ruby y la levanta

Mmmm.- la mira fijamente.-

¿Pigii? .- la coneja dobla una de sus orejitas

bueno casi por completo tus ojos siguen de color verde.- hanamaru ríe de manera suave.

Aunque creo que te miras muy tierna.

Pigii…-la coneja la observa de manera apenada

Listo, ahora pasemos a la segunda fase.-abre su libro.- vamos Ruby-chan.- empiezan a caminar en dirección a un grupo de conejos

Veamos .- extiende su brazo y materializa mariposas de color amarillo

¡pigiii!.- Ruby empieza a perseguir a las mariposas al igual que el resto del grupo de conejos

Nota aquel que logre transformarse por completo en algún animal no solo obtiene su apariencia y habilidades, también adquiere sus costumbres y debilidades.- escribe y después cierra su libro.

"creo que ya es tiempo de traerlos de regreso".- cierra sus ojos y empieza a ver las rutas por las que volaron sus mariposas haciéndolas regresar.

" ¿Eh? Que ha pasado… hace un momento estaba con hanamaru caminando hacia el grupo de conejos…pero después ella creo mariposas y… ¡no puede ser me puse a correr tras las mariposas! " .

"tal vez si camino por aquí regrese con Hanamaru-chan ".- la pequeña conejita empezaba a caminar en el bosque intentando regresar

¡Pigii! "el bosque se ve más tenebroso estando en esta forma… One-chan…- el ruido de las ramas chocando unas contra otras, el cantar de las aves se volvía en ocasiones abrumador para la pequeña coneja

De pronto una risa resuena en todo el bosque o eso le pareció a Ruby, la cual logra volverla una gelatina andante en ese momento solo podía pensar que estaba sola en el bosque y al escuchar aquella risa no le ayudaba en nada, aun así la pequeña coneja se acercaba con mucha cautela en dirección hacia la fuente de aquella risa que tanto la asusto.

 _ **Una hora antes**_

-¿Eh? .- sentía una familiar sensación en mi rostro, como pude abrir mis ojos y podía observar como mis sospechas eran ciertas pues el pequeño zorrito me lambia el rostro.

-vamos deja de hacer eso, solo harás que te extrañe cuando me marche.- Yohane termina por sentarse

Yohane busca con la vista al zorro que ayudo por un momento llego a pensar que fue un sueño, pero al mirar el extraño anillo que tenía en su dedo era la prueba que refutaba cualquier excusa que negara lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

El zorro al que le había salvado la vida se acerca a ella mientras ella se pone de pie.

Bien es hora de que me marche.- Yohane acaricia la cabeza del zorro.

Supongo que el bosque queda hacia el sur.- voltea para mirar al zorro el cual inclina su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Desacuerdo, por cierto cuida bien de tu familia y de ti no estaré siempre cerca para traerte de vuelta.-los mira por última vez y sonríe.

Adiós.-aquella madriguera donde estuvo unos días fue quedando atrás con cada paso que daba, su meta ahora era clara llegar al bosque y empezar una nueva vida.

¡Pero que rayos! Llevo un buen rato caminado y ni siquiera me eh salido de esta tonta vereda.-

 _ **(El tiempo ya se emparejo en esta parte)**_

Ese sonido es el de agua corriendo.- Yohane empieza a seguir el ruido hasta que se vuelve un poco más fuerte y llega aun riachuelo

Ya no quiero comer pescado.- el sonido de su estómago la hizo ponerse a pensar como obtener comida que no fuera pescado.

Tal vez encuentre una gallina.- inicia una caminata de un lado a otro.

Pero que carajos estoy diciendo ¿Cuánta posibilidad tengo que eso suceda? Si suponemos que estoy cerca del bosque y las personas de ahí tengan criaderos y se les escape una gallina solo seria de poner trampas cerca de aquí HA HA HA HA si eso es muy bien pensado Yohane.

Se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos el cual no pasó desapercibido por Yohane.

¡!.- se acerca con cautela hacia el arbusto.

"No dejare que se vaya mi comida".- los ojos de Yohane brillaron y se lanza sobre su objetivo.

Al momento de tomar en sus manos lo que sería su comida se queda sorprendida, en el suelo sentada se encontraba una chica sosteniendo a un conejo el cual se removía nerviosamente intentando zafarse de las manos de su captor.

¡PIGIII! .- el corazón de la pequeña coneja latía fuertemente

Vaya tus ojos son de color verde, creía que solo tenían los ojos de color rojo, café o negro.-sonríe y se pone de pie.

Bueno no le veo nada de malo, afortunadamente para mi te encontré.-camina de regreso al riachuelo

Y desafortunadamente para ti, tengo mucha hambre.

¡pigiii!

Vamos deja de moverte.- saca su cuchilla de su bota.-

"no quiero lastimarlo así que sería mejor si lo mato de un susto ".- sonríe de manera tenebrosa.

Hace un hechizo este le permitía restringir el área de esta manera haría que el conejo se sintiera asustado y con la suficiente presión terminaría muerto de un susto teniendo su plan trazado coloco al conejo en el suelo el cual no dudo en echarse a correr.

"oh no Ruby está en problemas…ne…necesito des transformarme pero con el susto olvide como…snif...snif one-chan ".- ¡Pigiiii!

Yohane se tomó su tiempo persiguiendo y asustando al pequeño conejo pero el espacio para correr se estaba terminando.

Vamos ya no tienes lugar a donde correr.- se acerca amenazadoramente

¡pigiii!.-la pequeña coneja mira a los ojos de Yohane.- "me… me va a matar ¡one-chan~! "

"vaya creí que la presión de ser perseguido sería suficiente para matarlo de un susto…talvez si corto algo de su pelaje ahora si se muera ".- con eso en mente creo dos círculos mágicos uno detrás del conejito y otro se encontraba alado de ella a la altura de su hombro introdujo su cuchillo en el círculo haciendo el ademan de un corte al mismo tiempo del lado del conejito salió la punta del cuchillo haciendo los movimientos que hizo su dueña logrando con esto cortarle un poco del pelaje de su rabo.

¡pigiii!.- la pequeña conejita salto en dirección hacia su agresor.

Del susto Ruby se des transformo creando con esto una pequeña nube que no dejaba ver nada

¡¿Pero qué?! .-Yohane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar terminando en el suelo sintiendo un peso extra.

Ugh… ¿Qué ocurrió?- al abrir sus ojos pudo ver una cabellera de color rojo.

¡No me comas por favor!... snif…- abrazaba a su agresor.

¡EHH!.- Yohane se incorpora y al momento de sentarse, Ruby hizo lo mismo terminando a con sus piernas una a cada lado del cuerpo de Yohane.

Tu…tu eres el… conejo que me iba a comer.- Yohane sentía como empezaba a sudar frio.

Snif…snif.- Ruby trataba de no soltarse a llorar después de todo su "agresor "no parecía ser mala persona, de hecho podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que era muy bonita.

¡Lo siento mucho!.-se disculpaba de manera apresurada.

¿eh?.- Ruby se sorprendió de la actitud de su pasado agresor

¿No me vas a comer?...-preguntaba tímidamente

¡Cla...claro que no!.-decía alterada.-que crees que soy ¿un orco?

De todas maneras… te podrías levantar aun estas arriba de mí…-decía un poco sonrojada El ángel caído.

¡pigii!.-se levanta rápidamente y sonrojada dice.- lo siento.

No hay problema.- se levanta y se sacude.- pero dime que hacías ¡transformada en un conejo!

Um... Ruby solo quería hacer bien el hechizo de transformación y ayudar a Hanamaru-chan.- decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Oh ya veo… espera ¿cuál es tu nombre?.-"será que ella vive en el bosque, si es así no creo que lo revele tan fácil".- el mío es Yohane.

Mucho gusto Yohane-san.- decía alegre.- mi nombre es Ruby kurosawa.

"! Espera los kurosawa fueron una de las familias que mi padre ayudo ".- se acerca a Ruby y la toma por los hombros.- ¿vives en el bosque?

S…Si con mi familia y amigos.- decía de manera feliz la pequeña kurosawa.

Oye yo he estado buscando el lugar en donde vives llevo horas caminado y no he encontrado a nadie… ¿podrías llevarme contigo?. –preguntaba un poco tímida.

Claro te llevar como agradecimiento de que no me comieras.- decía con una sonrisa.

Ruby se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar sin embargo sentía algo extraño pero no sabía definir qué era lo que sentía extraño de pronto escucho como Yohane intentaba decirle algo así que decido parar y voltear a verla.

Eh ¿Que ocurre Yohane-san?

Cre…creo que sería mejor si te transformaras de nuevo en un conejo.- voltea su rostro sonrojado a otro lado y señala hacia Ruby

¿Eh? ¡PIGIII!.-Ruby sigue con la mirada la dirección que le señalaba la chica entonces sintió como el calor subió a su cabeza pues se percató lo que causaba la sensación extraña que no podía identificar su falda estaba rota de la parte trasera dejando al descubierto su piel, por otro lado su capa no era tan larga como para tapar esa zona.

 _ **Pueblo, bosque**_

Hanamaru se encontraba terminando de hacer regresar a los conejos.

Bien esto será suficiente.- Hanamaru observaba como los conejos regresaban persiguiendo las mariposas.

Voy mejorando zura.- se escuchaban pasos acercándose a ella, haciendo que hanamaru se diera la vuelta para mirar a su visitante.

Hola Hanamaru-chan.- la saludaba una chica de ojos ámbar de cabello rojo vino.

Hola Riko-chan, pensé que estarías con Chika-chan y You-chan zura

Decidí quedarme a descansar.- Riko camina hacia los conejos.

¿Qué haces con tantos conejos Hanamaru-chan? .- se le acerca un conejo.

Oh estoy ayudando a Ruby-chan con sus transformaciones y termino mis investigaciones zura.- decía con un tono de orgullo.

Vaya entonces hiciste un gran trabajo Ruby-chan.- toma al conejo que se le acerco.

Incluso logro cambiar el color de sus ojos.- decía sorprendida.

Si Ruby se esfo…. ¡¿qué dijiste?! .-pregunto alarmada.

¿Hanamaru-chan que haces? .- pregunto sorprendida pues Hanamaru empezó a checar los ojos de los conejos .

La…¡la perdí! .- decía a punto de llorar.

¿Eh? ¿A quién perdiste? .-preguntaba mientras acariciaba al conejo entre sus brazos.

Perdí a Ruby-chan zura…- decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Qué?.-pregunto alarmada Riko

Ruby-chan aun no puede cambiar el color de sus ojos zura.- explicaba la castaña

No…no te preocupes Hanamaru-chan, tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrarla.- decía con seguridad

Vamos Hanamaru-chan.

Si mis mariposas pueden ayudarnos ellas guardan la información de las rutas en las que estuvieron.

 _ **De vuelta con Ruby**_.

La pequeña kurosawa se transformó de nuevo en un conejo después Yohane le pidió que se subiera a su cabeza de este modo caminaba más rápido y no tendría que estar preocupada si algo le llegara a pasar a la pelirroja.

Lo siento.-decía una Ruby apenada.

Oh no te preocupes, no me molesta llevarte así jejeje.- le toca una patita al conejo.

Por cierto, tengo que advertirte si llegamos a encontrarnos con personas tienes prohibido decir que vives en el bosque y tu nombre de acuerdo.-con la otra patita libre la conejita palpaba la frente de Yohane.

Um claro ¿pero entonces que digo?

Dices que eres mi familiar y que tu nombre es Ruby no digas tu apellido ¿de acuerdo?

Si

Espera Yohane-san no debes de entrar por el camino al bosque, tiene que entrar por una lateral.

Eh "no lo puedo creer, así que de ese modo funciona ".- sale del camino

De pronto el sonido de una carroza las herraduras de los caballos y el golpe de un látigo se hacían más fuerte con el paso del tiempo haciendo que Yohane se ocultara en un la compa de un árbol pues no quería meterse en problemas innecesarios.

¡Vamos caminen malditos sacos de carne! .- grita un orco al momento de golpear a una de las personas que llevaban cautivas.

Agh .- cae al suelo un hombre.

Se mira delicioso ¿me lo puedo comer jefe?.- un orco preguntaba al cual le escurría la baba

Eres idiota acaso ¿quieres ser tú el que sea sacrificado en lugar de esta basura?

Lo siento jefe.

¡pigiii! Te...Tenemos que ayudarlos.- Ruby le decía a Yohane.

Ugh "no tengo tanta en estos momentos"… está bien pero los que vayan en dirección al reino no los podre salvar ¿de acuerdo? .- se ponía su capucha cubriendo a Ruby pero dejando salir las orejas de conejo.

De…acuerdo.- en ese momento Ruby se percató de un tipo de niebla negra que las empezaba a cubrir.

No te preocupes de este modo seremos más intimidantes y talvez los orcos decidan huir.-desenfunda de nuevo su cuchilla.

Teniendo todo preparado y dicho Yohane tiro su cuchillo con el objetivo de matar al conductor de la carroza, el cual cayó haciendo un sonido seco que alerto a los demás, ante la caída de su jinete los caballos se alteraron pero antes de que empezaran su carrera Yohane ya se había transportado hacia su cuchillo el cual lo tomo del cadáver y corto las riendas de los caballos su apariencia no ayudaba en nada a los caballos los cuales corrieron lejos de ellos pues ante los presentes podían mirar cómo se erguía una criatura con orejas puntiagudas que emanaba un tipo de humo negro.

¡Atrapen a ese monstruo! .-gritaba el orco acto seguido de la carroza salieron tres orcos.

Tsk.- Yohane lanza su cuchilla hacia el cielo creando un círculo en este del cual emanaban espinas que eran lanzadas a gran velocidad atravesando a los tres orcos pues los otros 2 se protegieron del ataque y logrando romper los grilletes de los cautivos.

Vayan hacia el bosque.- grito la criatura que los había liberado pero nadie le hizo caso y corrieron con rumbo al reino.

Idiotas…- al momento de darse la vuelta para retirarse escucho el grito de una mujer la cual corría con rumbo al bosque y era perseguida por los orcos la mujer cae de bruces contra el suelo.

Al menos podré comerte a ti.- el orco se acercaba amenazadoramente a la mujer la cual estaba horrorizada al observar como la miraba el orco pues este le escurría la baba.

Aléjate de ella .- corriendo a una gran velocidad Yohane se prepara para darle una patada y así mandarlo lejos de la mujer, pero su plan fallo pues un golpe la mando a volando para estrellarse contra un árbol.

Agh ..oh no.- el orco que la había mandado a volar le lanzo su hacha para cortarle la cabeza.

RU..RUBY BAJA DE MI CABEZA ¡AHORA! .-al momento que Ruby salto el hacha estaba a punto de hacer impacto pero Yohane jalo del cuerpo de Ruby hacia bajo evitando la decapitación de esta, el hacha quedo clavado en el árbol.

Oh por dios…- decía mientras soltaba un suspiro

Ruby huye de aquí y si puedes traer refuerzos estaría bien.

El orco que se encontraba con la mujer se acercó a Yohane para darle un golpe con su maso pero Yohane creo un escudo

Vamos Ruby estaré bien.- coloca su otra mano para concentrar mejor su energía y hacer que el escudo aguantara un poco más.

De acuerdo Yohane-chan a…aguanta por favor.-Ruby empezó a correr pero el orco que les había lanzado el hacha no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

¡Oye tú estabas peleando con migo! .- retira una de sus manos del escudo para crear un circulo en dirección hacia el orco que perseguía a Ruby de este salió una enredadera el cual atrapo al orco y lo arrastro de vuelta.

Pero al momento de quitar su mano para crear el otro hechizo el escudo se debilito de una manera brutal dando como resultado que el escudo cediera haciendo que Yohane recibiera el impacto del maso en la cabeza.

¡Ahhhhh! .-el suelo se tiño con la sangre del ángel caído el anillo en su mano entro en contacto con la sangre que escurría por su rostro, haciendo que de este emitiera una luz y el bosque empezó a sacudirse.

Vamos Ruby más rápido.- decía mientras corría pero de pronto unas ramas la envolvieron y la elevaron a la altura de la copa de los árboles.

Uaah.- se des transforma

 _ **Mientras tanto con Riko y Hanamaru.**_

Detente Hanamaru-chan, el bosque se está defendiendo.

No me habías dicho que tenías problemas para que el espíritu del bosque para que te ayudara a defender el pueblo zura.

Si, tiene que ser algo grave para que se defienda.

Dame tu mano Hanamaru-chan.-extiende su mano hacia Hanamaru.- el bosque atacara a todo lo que se mueva en el menos a mí.

De acuerdo zura.- siguen su camino.

Los arboles empezaron a envolver a los orcos y los llevaban a la parte alta del tronco el cual se abría y las ramas introducían a los orcos.

Se está llevando a los orcos...- decía una cansada Yohane.

¡¿Eh?! .-Yohane sintió como una de las ramas la tomaba por la cintura y la alzaba.

Espera yo no soy un orco.- intentaba zafarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Oh maldita sea…- podría mirar como la oscuridad no dejaba ver lo que le esperaba en su caída, de pronto sintió como era arrojada hacia ese hoyo.

Ahhhh.- al terminar de caer alumnos pudo amortiguar su cadi con ayuda de su magia.

cálmate Yohane.- se decía así misma.

De pronto miro como uno de los orcos que la ataco iba cayendo, de las paredes del árbol salieron un tipo de espinas que atravesaron por completo al orco los intestinos del orco caían sobre Yohane bañándola de sangre las espinas iban bajando lo cual preocupo a la chica pues no sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente como para detenerlas al momento que las espinas llegaron a su altura ella solo cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte pero su anillo volvió a resplandecer esta ves pudo mirar como su anillo absorbía la sangre que había en el fondo del árbol, la luz que emitió logro que las espinas se detuvieran y en la base del tronco se abriera un hueco por el cual logro salir.

Al estar afuera lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse en el tronco del árbol podía escuchar el sonido de pasos apresurados.

¿Qui…quién eres?.-decía entre asustada y enojada Riko pues no era para menos la chica que se encontraba recargada en el árbol estaba cubierta de sangre y ella tenía perdida a Ruby no podía confiar en esa extraña.

¿Qué?...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada.

¡HA…Hanamaru-chan Riko-chan esperen!.-gritaba una Ruby que corría apresurada hacia ellas.

Ru…Ruby –chan.- Hanamaru abrazo a su amiga pelirroja.- me alegro que estés bien zura.

No le hagan daño ella me salvo Hanamaru-chan, ¿podemos llevarla con nosotras?.

No lo sé Ruby-chan que tal si es peligrosa.

Sugiero que la lleves contigo niña.

¡EH!.-Riko volteo sorprendida por la voz de cierta persona al momento de darse la vuelta se tomó con un ansiando que cubría su rostro con una capucha.

Supongo que si me dieces eso es porque es alguien importante para ti.- decía Riko

Después de todo fuiste capaz de mover el bosque por ella.

Te equivocas niña no es solo importante para mi también debería de ser para ti.- el anciano le da la espalda y camina hacia los arbustos.

Si no la piensas llevar contigo yo me hare cargo de ella.- decía el viejo.

Hanamaru ¿puedes crear un hechizo para transformarla en un animal?.- preguntaba rico al momento de acercarse a la chica que se encontraba desmayada.

Lo siento mucho por no publicar antes, una serie de eventos desafortunados tocaron mi puerta lo cual me hizo imposible transcribir el capítulo (sip lo escribo primero en un cuaderno para después escribirlo en la pc) de todas maneras espero que disfruten el capítulo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo n.n/


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Live sunshine ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

Los cautivos corrían apresurados hacia las puertas que aseguraban ser su refugio, su salvación. Pobres almas que no supieron valorar su libertad …

Ayúdenos abran las puertas ¡por favor! . - cautivo A.

¡abran, nos van a matar! . -Cautivo B.

De pronto el crujir de las puertas fue lo único que escucharon, dando paso a un sentimiento de tranquilidad que invadía sus corazones.

Muchas gracias. –decía tembloroso el cautivo C.

No agradezcan, ustedes harían lo mismo por otros, ¿no es así?. - ante ellos se encontraba su salvadora la cual era nada menos que Sarah.

¿alguno de ustedes se encuentra herido?. - los veía con una mirada seria, dándoles la espalda camina hacia una de las carrozas del reino.

Me gustaría que me acompañen al castillo, pondremos sus nombres en el registro del reino, pues ahora nos pertenecen, pero no teman nosotros cuidaremos bien de ustedes. – Sarah hace una señal a sus guardias para que escolten a los recién llegados.

 _ **Castillo.**_

Sarah baja con los cautivos y se dirigen a la sala principal, al momento de abrir la última puerta la cual les daría la visión del trono se encontraron con una mujer sonriente sentada en el trono.

Madre. - hace una reverencia.

Su majestad. - se arrodillan y hacen que su cabeza toque el suelo.

¿Qué ocurre Sarah? ¿Quiénes son ellos?. -decía con voz confundida.

Estas personas pedían ser salvadas por nuestro reino, me han dicho que unos orcos los secuestraron.

¿es así? . - la reina se levanta de su trono y camina hacia los recién llegados.

¿dime como lograron escapar? . -preguntaba con una mirada sombría.

Eh…la verdad… es que tuvimos suerte una bestia nos atacó y en medio de la pelea cortaron nuestras cadenas afortunadamente…mi señora. –decía el cautivo B algo impresionado por la pregunta de la reina.

¿Qué tipo de bestia era? . – la reina se da la vuelta.

No… no lo sabemos, pero nos gritó que corriéramos al bosque…. – Cautivo A

Ya veo. – la reina cambia su expresión por una alegre.

Lo que importa es que están bien, veo que solo son 3, así que no tengo ningún problema en que se queden a vivir en el castillo, mientras encontramos un lugar para ustedes en el reino ¿tienen alguna duda u objeción?

No muchas gracias. – decían los tres muy felices.

Guardias por favor llévalos a que se den un baño y que se preparen para la cena.

Lo que usted ordene mi reina. – se retiran los guardias con los nuevos huéspedes del castillo.

"todo está listo mi amor" por cierto Sarah no quiero que Leah y tú se acerquen a esas personas de acuerdo. – camina hacia Sarah.

¿Los vas a matar madre? –pregunta Sarah viendo a los ojos a quien era su madre.

Si, Los necesito para traer a tu padre de vuelta. -se acerca a Sarah y pasa lentamente sus dedos por el rostro de la joven.

¿te opondrás Sarah?

No madre, hare cualquier cosa para traer a padre de vuelta.

Gracias mi niña.

 **En la cocina.**

Pobres idiotas. –hechicera A mira por la ventana.

Sin dudas ellos traerán al Rey de regreso. –hechicero B troza un pedazo de pan y se lo lleva a la boca.

Se pueden callar me ponen de nervios. –cocinera A pica un poco de zanahoria y lo hecha junto con otros vegetales a una hoya.

La verdad me gustaría que fuera mentira tanta monstruosidad que han hecho en este castillo, supongo que una mancha mas no hará gran diferencia. - cocinero B.

¿lo dices por lo que ocurrió con la señorita yoshiko? .- se da la vuelta y mira al cocinero B.

No solo ella, son tantas personas que murieron injustamente. – cocinero B se recarga en la mesa.

Eh escuchado cosas horribles sobre que cocinan a las personas y se las comen. –hechicero B.

Oh dios si me ordenara cocinar a una persona me negaría. – decía asustada la cocinera A.

Jajaja que ingenua claro q no te dirán oye cocina a mi amigo para la cena, obviamente mandarían trozos con cortes que parezcan de algún animal. – hechicero B

Eeek… pa…para ya con eso si nos llegan a descubrir hablando de esto nos mataran. - cocinera A.

Tienes razón.

 ** _Unas horas después._**

dos de los nuevos integrantes exploraban el castillo, en su recorrido se toparon con un pasillo muy peculiar pues este se dividía en tres direcciones, al sentirse invadidos por la curiosidad cada uno tomo una dirección de esta manera sellando cada uno su destino.

Qué lugar tan más tranquilo. - persona A se da la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, pero de pronto choca con alguien.

Auch.

Oh lo siento mucho decía apresurado. - todavía sin levantar la mirada y ver de quien se trataba.

No te preocupes, veo que te diviertes en mi castillo. -decía la reina con un tono de voz calmado.

Lo siento no quise ser grosero. - persona A se sonrojo al ver que se trataba de la reina.

Ya que estas lleno de curiosidad déjame ayudarte a saciarla. –le sonríe a la persona A y lo tiende una mano en forma de invitación.

Muchas gracias, eso significa que ¿puedo hacerle preguntas?. –caminaba observando los largos pasillos de aquel castillo.

Claro.

Durante mi tiempo cautivo escuche que el rey está muerto ¿es eso cierto? – preguntaba mirando a la Reina la cual detuvo de golpe su caminar volteando con ira en sus ojos.

¡NO! EL REY NO ESTA MUERTO.

¡EEK!

Di…discúlpame no quise gritar, es solo que me asusta la idea de perder a la persona que amo…- decía con vos apagada.

Está bien, no se preocupe la entiendo es normal el temer perder lo que más amamos. - la persona A extiende su mano para alcanzar la mano de la reina en un intento de transmitir su apoyo.

La reina toma la mano del sujeto y la lleva a su rostro para sentir el calor de esta, el sujeto se sorprende, pero aun así no retiro su mano, sentía como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un hechizo pues al mirar los ojos de la reina no pudo evitar acercar su cuerpo al de ella y el deseo de sentir sus labios no se hizo esperar, la reina lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y mordió lentamente el labio del hombre pudo sentir como este se estremecía, de pronto la reina lo alejo de ella con sutileza.

Lo… lo siento no sé qué me ha pasado. - decía la reina con voz preocupada.

N… no la culpa fue mía lo siento mucho mi reina. – decía el hombre avergonzado.

¿Deseas ver al rey? – decía de pronto la reina mirando de reojo al hombre.

Si su majestad. – decía mientras seguía a la reina.

Entonces adelante. – conformé abre la puerta las luces del pasillo se apagan.

¿Qué ocurre? – decía alterado el hombre.

La reina no respondió y camino dentro del cuarto siendo seguida por el hombre. Una vez cruzada la puerta esta se cerró y el cuarto no se iluminaba dando la sensación de un enorme peligro aun con miedo seguía caminando solo detenido por un ruido desagradable.

"que es ese sonido suena como si alguien estuviera comiendo". – el hombre detuvo sus pasos e intento sujetarse de la pared, pero pedio el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo pues el olor que llegaba a sus fosas nasales era insoportable.

Um. - la reina voltea hacia atrás dónde provino el ruido y solo sonrió sus ojos se iluminaron.

¿Q.… que es ese ruido? - preguntaba asustado el sujeto.

Me parece que es muy simple de adivinar es el sonido de alguien cuando está masticando carne.

Veo que tu amigo sació su curiosidad.

De que estas hablando. - el hombre se pone de pie y se dirige a la reina enojado.

Que tu amigo entro a este cuarto sin permiso y el rey tenía mucha hambre.

No no diga estupideces. - Retrocede al poder vislumbrar en la obscuridad de la habitación un ser pues este es estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo lo que parecía un brazo.

El ser que habitaba ese lugar estaba en su mayoría hecho un cadáver una de sus manos se podían observar los músculos sin nada de piel mientras que su otra mano era completamente hueso, al observar su rostro este no estaba mejor en sus cuencas luces de color ámbar era lo que daba luz a esa oscuridad su mandíbula enseñando los músculos del rostro y la mitad de su garganta dejaba admirar el paso del fluido carmesí y la masa en la que había convertido aquello que era el brazo de un hombre pero aun así del torso para abajo estaba incompleto no tenía hueso .

Creo q estoy mirando cosas mi reina. – decía el hombre sin creer lo q estaba enfrente de él.

Te sugiero que vuelvas a mirar. – la reina se coloca atrás del hombre pasa sus brazos por debajo de los de el para poder acariciar su pecho mientras con su otra mano lo obliga a mirarla y a darle un beso.

Pero qué demonios es eso. - decía el hombre asustado pues lo que creyó haber imaginado se arrastraba hacia a él en su mano sujetaba la cabeza del que una vez fue su compañero.

Ahh aléjese de mí. - decía con horror, pero no se podía mover pues la reina aun no lo soltaba esta acaricio su rostro y le susurro en el oído.

No te preocupes ya comió la carne que necesitaba, pero tú serás una de las almas que lo ayudaran y le darás lo que le hace falta, lo harás para mi cierto. – la reina lo empuja hacia el rey.

¡No! Aléjate de mí ¿dónde está mi amigo? – el hombre no se da por vencido y corre hacia la puerta intentando abrirla.

Tu…a…amigo… está muerto…está muerto…se lo comió un demonio yo…. Yo lo mire. - el esqueleto se acerca aún más invocando atadura en el sujeto de estas salían una especie de dientes que arrancaban la piel del hombre.

Ahhhhh noo…agh...duele… ¡duele! - el hombre cae al suelo sin fuerzas de su cuerpo la sangre brotaba la cual el rey bebía con demencia.

Oye…basura ¿ayudaras a tu rey? – el rey toma el rostro del hombre que luchaba por no morir.

La mandíbula del rey se desencaja y los dientes se vuelven puntiagudos de un bocado le arranca la cabeza al sujeto con cada movimiento de la mandíbula se podían observar como caían rastros de sesos.

Aún tengo mucha hambre…- decía el rey el cual ya estaba completo, las manchas de sangre ensuciaban su rostro.

No sabes cuánto te extrañe. – la reina abraza al rey.

Lo puedo saber pues fuiste tú quien me ayudo a revivir.

No solo yo también tus hijas Sarah y leah.

¿Dónde está tu yoshiko? – pregunta con rencor en su voz.

Ella ya no existe la ejecutamos en público y su aura fue lo que utilice para guiarte a este plano.

¿Y su alma?

…. Lo siento mi rey estaba tan concentrada en humillarla y arrebatarle el aura que no pensé en capturar su alma después de todo la maldecimos.

Es una lástima pues estas diciéndome que de alguna manera estoy ligado con aquella persona que me mato. - decía mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto para dirigirse a tomar un baño y estar presente en su cena especial, después de todo tenía que ser un buen anfitrión.

 _ **En la cena.**_

Por favor adelante. - el guardia guía al hombre C.

Gracias disculpe ¿no ha visto a los otros dos hombres?

No se preocupe en poco tiempo se volverán a ver. – decía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

En el comedor solo se encontraba el rey en una mesa sentado en la cabecera comiendo.

Disculpe la intromisión. – entraba nervioso el hombre C

Oh. por favor toma asiento. – decía el rey observando al sujeto.

Veo que los rumores eran mentira, me alegro de ello mi rey. –decía mientras miraba el vino de la copa.

Adelante prueba el vino ¿Qué tal sabe?

Sabes bastante bien pero un poco extraño mi rey y la comida tiene un aroma delicioso.

No te contengas come después de todo es tu ultima cena.

Disculpe... que dijo mi rey.

Que es tu ultima cena.

De pronto del plato del hombre empezaron a salir unas patas de araña el sujeto asustado se levanta, pero empieza a sentir un dolor en su estómago.

¿Qué? … ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? Es simple desde su cautiverio ustedes estaban destinados a llegar a mi castillo para ser el sacrificio de traerme de vuelta, pero tus amigos ya cumplieron su parte así que es tu turno.

Hace que unas sombras negras desaparezcan lo que era la mesa, camina hacia el hombre.

Pero primero necesito ver todo lo que has visto. - pone sus dedos en los ojos y empieza a emanar una luz verde que atraviesa la cabeza del hombre.

Ahhhhh.

"ya veo los rumores del bosque son ciertos "ajajajaja. - el rey toma la muñeca del hombre y lo arrastra hacia donde una vez estuvo la mesa de ahí salieron unas manos con colmillos que empezaron a desmembrar el cuerpo del sujeto, el rey se limpió de cualquier mancha y se dirige al trono.

Sarah que hacemos aquí a esta hora tengo hambre. – leah se quejaba con su hermana.

Madre dijo que nos quería ver aquí leah.

Así es, les tengo una sorpresa.

Creo que opino lo mismo que leah, tengo hambre. – un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color carmesí se paró en la entrada del trono.

¡¿?!

¡¿?!

No puede ser. pa…papa. – leah corre a abrazar a su padre.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?... – preguntaba Sarah.

Te dije que entre las tres lo lograríamos.

Te extrañe tanto padre. – Sarah lloraba mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Estoy de vuelta hija.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo numero 5 espero que sea de su agrado y una disculpa por tardar mucho tiempo, pero es que estaba muy ocupado con la universidad, pero no se preocupen que esta historia tendrá su final, bueno espero no demorar tanto intentaré subir todos los miércoles n.n

Por cierto, que opinan con el final de Tokyo gohul re (me refiero al manga)

En lo personal me sorprendió que decidieran que el hijo de maman fuera niña xD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Live sunshine ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Una niña corría apresurada a través de los pasillos de aquel castillo el cual era lleno de luz en un inicio o eso era lo que aquella niña recordaba no se percató en que momento todo se volvió tan sombrío tan solitario...

Papi ¿Dónde estás?

¡papi! - Corría con todas sus fuerzas y tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le dejaban.

Ah…ah…papi ¿Dónde estás? – el aire escapaba de los pulmones de aquella niña

Ella no entendía en donde estaba su padre fue al taller donde siempre lo encontraba haciendo sus pócimas, lo busco en los jardines que tanto le gustaban, busco en la cocina y lo único que encontró fueron miradas tristes dirigidas hacia ella.

Snif...por qué me abandonaste papi…- se deja caer al suelo.

Oh aquí estabas, nos tenías muy preocupados a tu padre y a mi hija. – la mujer pone de pie a la niña de 6 años y la toma de la mano para guiarla a donde su padre.

Hija ¿Dónde estabas? – un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos se agacha a la altura de la niña y le sonríe.

Tú..tú no eres…mi …papa. – decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aquella niña

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

En una inmensa obscuridad era donde se encontraba el ángel caído, ni siquiera el distinguir de sus manos podía por la espesura de la oscuridad que la engullía

¿Dónde estoy?" porque no veo nada ¿estoy muerta? "

Agh. - la cabeza de la chica palpitaba intensamente obligándole a cerrar sus ojos, de pronto toda la oscuridad era iluminada por imágenes, las cuales eran de las calles del reino siendo invadidas por una niebla de color negro también podía observar aquellas paredes llenas de sangre.

¿Qué es esto? – abre sus ojos encontrándose todas esas imágenes sin poder entender que tenía que ver el reino con ella, pues una vez los salvo y a cambio fue humillada por la misma gente que ella salvo no volvería hacer la misma tontería.

De pronto todas las imágenes desaparecen para dar paso a otro visón, en la cual se encontraban lazos de colores con dirección al castillo y en segundos la oscuridad volvió a reinar dejándola en medio de la nada.

Espero que Ruby pudiera escapar.

Una voz se abre paso en medio del silencio.

Veo que has podido llegar hasta aquí. - frente a ella unos ojos muy familiares se dejan ver en aquella oscuridad.

¿llegar a dónde? – decía con voz irritada.

Acaso no sientes algo familiar en este lugar. –decía mientras dejaba ver aquellos colmillos una vez más.

Tsk "que odioso quien se cree "

Jajajaja Tú destino está ligado al anillo que aceptaste y tu final será acabar como todos… - del vacío salió una mano, para sorpresa de Yohane no era de una bestia, era una mano como cualquier otra la única diferencia es que esta tenia un grillete.

¿terminar como todos? Acaso no sabes quién soy. –decía con aires de grandeza.

Por eso mismo quiero ver como seguirás tu camino y sin duda alguna quiero ver tu caída jajajaja. –apunta hacia el anillo que la chica portaba.

..…. – sigue con la mirada la dirección que indica, al momento de ver el anillo, de este brotaba una luz que hacia desaparecer la obscuridad.

Ya llegara el tiempo en el que me invites a tu mundo como yo te invite al mío.

-Ha…ne. - Dentro del remolino que se estaba generando pudo escuchar una voz

 _ **Al mismo tiempo ("mundo normal")**_

Se llama Yohane y… ella me salvo one-chan. –decía apenada Ruby.

No puedo creer lo irresponsables que fueron Hanamaru-san. – reprendía enojada Día

Yo… um…lo siento zura.

Ya ya tranquilízate Día-chan~ Ruby está bien, además tenemos a una nueva persona entre nosotras. –decía Mari con un tono de voz relajado.

Sin embargo, no podemos confiar en esa chica. – intervenía Kanan.

Una chica de cabellos de color gris y ojos azules se acercaba ellas.

Yous…vaya ¿qué paso aquí? – preguntaba You preocupada por ver a sus amigas serias.

Tuvimos un pequeño problema. – hablaba Riko.

Riko- chan~ Riko- chan mira por fin pude atrapar peces. – una chica de cabello naranja se acercaba feliz a la nombrada.

Eh. – pero al momento de acercarse pudo ver una chica desmayada atrás de Riko.

¿Quién es ella? Se pone a la altura de la chica desmayada.

Er... ella se llama Yohane y ayudo a Ruby cuando estaba en problemas, se quedará con nosotras…además el espíritu del bosque me lo aconsejo. – explicaba Riko a su amiga peli naranja.

Vaya, pero no me habías dicho que tenías problemas para hablar con el espíritu del bosque. – decía curiosa la chica.

Bueno... si es verdad eso Chika-chan, pero por alguna razón el bosque se activó y eso hizo que el espíritu del bosque me dirigiera la palabra quiero hablar con ella y preguntarle como hizo que el bosque se activara.

Pero antes de que entre al pueblo tenemos que ponerle un hechizo. – explicaba Día

Um... qué tal si la convertimos en un conejito. – sugería Ruby.

Me parece bien, así me puedo acercar a ella… sin ningún problema. – apoyaba la idea un poco avergonzada Riko.

Yo creo que un perro sería una mejor idea, así podemos atraparlo más fácil. –opinaba Chika.

"pero Riko-chan no soporta a los … ohhh" um yo creo que un mapache sería una buena opción. – You daba su punto de vista

Creo que sería mejor un lobo. –Día decía con seguridad.

Y si la convertimos en un zorro. – sugería Kanan.

Chicas se supone que tiene que ser algo que podamos manejar sin que nos resulte problemático por que no la convertimos en un panda.

Eh Mari un panda en un lugar como este… no crees que desentonaría un poco. – Kanan voltea a ver a Mari

De que hablas cariño será lo más brillante del bosque. - mira a todas con orgullo en sus ojos.

Um… disculpen, pero primero tenemos que atender sus heridas zura. –Hanamaru se agacha y pone su mano en la frente de Yohane.

Si tienes razón. – decían con vergüenza.

 _ **Dentro del santuario de Iris**_

y al final ¿en que se convertirá esta chica? Riko-sama. –una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos verdes con un vestido de color celeste, preguntaba mientras miraban como el agua cubría levemente a la chica en el suelo.

Bueno el hechizó que tiene lo compartimos las 8, cada quien la convertirá en lo que quiera cuando estén a cargo de Yohane. – explicaba Riko a iris.

Ya veo, por cierto, ese anillo que lleva creo a verlo visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo en donde ¿tú sabes algo Jak?

Ese anillo esta maldito, no sé por qué tanto interés en esa chica, deberías haberla dejado donde estaba Riko. – hablaba molesto

¿Por qué dices que esta maldito Jak? – preguntaba Riko.

Tsk no soy tu cuenta cuentos chica.

No seas grosero con Riko-sama Jak. –decía enojada iris.

Ya veo, bueno ¿crees que podemos dejarla sola mientras vamos a buscar a Rachel? – preguntaba Riko.

Mmm no, pero podemos dejar a Jak. -Respondía iris con una sonrisa.

Estupendo. – Riko junta sus manos en forma de aprobación y sonríe a iris.

Se alejaban las dos chicas caminando hacia la entrada del santuario y atrás de ellas gritaba el chico que sacaba flamas del coraje.

¡Eh! Después no te quejes si regresas y ¡TODO ESTA EVAPORADO!

Al darse la vuelta para observar como el agua de aquel lugar curaba las heridas de aquella chica, el anillo que esta portaba empezó resplandecer.

Oh… genial. – hablaba molesto y sorprendido.

Después de las palabras de aquel ser y la luz obligando a la obscuridad a regresar dentro del anillo, podía sentir de nuevo sus extremidades y como lentamente abría sus parpados para dar lugar a un hermoso paisaje.

Pues estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos que regalaban su sombra a todos, piedras colocadas de manera circular, cada una de las piedras tenían un símbolo lo cuales se encontraban emanando luz de color verde y el agua donde se encontraba era totalmente cristalina.

Al incorporarse, se percató de un hombre que estaba enfrente de ella bueno un hombre no era exactamente, delante de ella un ser de cabello blanco del cual salía un tipo de flama y cuernos sobresalían de su frente con una vestimenta simple un pantalón negro y un tipo de camisa roja y le miraba de manera enojada.

Que me miras. – rugía el tipo molesto.

Oh disculpa nunca había visto a un espíritu, tan feo como tú. – contesta de manera engreída.

¡¿AH?! Que acabas de decir bicho raro. – se acerca al ángel caído de manera amenazante.

¡¿Como que bicho?! – camina hacia el espíritu.

Pues una bruja no eres y tu aura es de color gris, bueno si es que todavía se le puede llamar "aura". – la mira con una sonrisa molesta.

"¿cómo puede saber que era una bruja? "Claro que no soy una bruja, soy un ángel caído. – decía con voz egocéntrica.

Un… ángel caído… me quieres ver la cara de idiota. – vuelve a alzar su voz esta vez haciendo que la flama en su cabeza se encendiera de una manera intensa.

No te estoy mintiendo, pero claro, como un mechero andante puede saber cosas tan importantes. – se burlaba del espíritu por la flama en su cabeza.

¡Yo no soy un mechero!

Entonces ¿una vela?

¡Cállate bicho raro!

¡El único bicho raro aquí eres tu caldero con patas!

Dentro de la discusión que Yohane tenía con el espíritu de fuego, dentro de su panorama miro una melena roja y se echó a correr tras ella.

¡Oh Oye aun no termino de insultarte bicho! – Jak se gira para ver hacia donde corrió esa chica después de todo Riko le ordeno cuidarla mientras ella regresaba.

¡EY! Ru...Ruby. –estaba a escasos metros cuando se dio cuenta que aquella chica no era el conejito que buscaba.

Riko se da la vuelta pues la voz que escucho no le era familiar.

Me temo que no soy Ruby-chan. – contestaba de manera amable.

Oh… um perdón es solo que me preguntaba dónde estaba Ruby. – explicaba Yohane con algo de pena.

Ruby esta con Hanamaru-chan, por cierto, mi nombre es Sakurauchi Riko. – extiende su mano hacia la chica de ojos magenta.

"que hermosos ojos" Riri… - Yohane no pensó caer en transe tan rápido al mirar los ojos de aquella chica y por alguna razón su mente no dejaba de ligarla con lirios.

¿Eh? Mi nombre es Riko no Riri. – decía confundida.

Ejem. –salía del trance de aquellos ojos cuando escucho la voz de la chica. – Si si lo que digas "Riri". – haciendo énfasis en el mote que había decidido ponerle a la chica de ojos ámbar.

De pronto un hombre se acerca a ellas.

¿adónde crees que vas bicho raro?

¿Ah? Veo que el caldero con patas tiene feos modales.

¿caldero con patas? Pff jajajaj. – Riko no pudo evitar reírse, pues la flama de jak volvía a encenderse de manera brusca en señal de enojo.

De que te ríes tu mocosa. – jak le grita a su ama.

Lo siento jajaja lo siento. – riko daba su mejor esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

Veo que sigues igual de ruidoso Jak. – una mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados de los cuales uno de sus ojos se podía mirar la forma de un carrete y en el otro una telaraña, se acerca a ellos.

Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí a nada más ni nada menos que a la araña de las almas. – Jak molestaba a Rachel.

Jak si no te gusta esta vida te puedo poner de nuevo entre los hilos que tejo y olvidarte. – miraba con fastidio al chico piro.

¿Y tú eres? - Rachel dirijo su mirada hacia Riko y Yohane.

Ah ella es Riri y yo soy el ángel caído Yohane. –decía con orgullo.

Pfff jajajaj pensé que ella era tu nueva mascota no que tú eras la nueva mascota Riko jajajaja. –Jak se agarraba el estómago y seguía riendo.

¡Te…Te dije que mi nombre es RIKO! – grito de manera avergonzada pues Rachel tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Jak… bueno Jak no dejaba de burlarse.

"aun cuando se enoja se mira hermosa." – de pronto sintió como su vientre empezaba a arder.

Ah que rayos. –una luz la envuelve y de pronto un panda rojo era lo que se dejaba ver.

¿EH? - fue el único sonido que salió de Yohane.

Oh – Rachel se sonrojo al ver lo que había ocurrido con la chica.

JAJAJAJA Eso te pasa por hacerla enojar – Jak sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar de la risa.

Oh dios mío ¡qué cosa tan tierna! – Iris se acercaba y tomaba entre sus brazos al panda rojo.

"vaya huele a Menta." – pensaba Yohane, podía distinguir cuatro aromas, uno era de cereza otro era plátano y uno de manzana, y por supuesto el de menta.

Rachel se acerca a Iris.

Pues sí que eres muy tierna y sus ojos permanecen de su color original. –acerca su mano y acaricia a Yohane.

Snif Snif "Ella huele a plátano." – cierra sus ojos mientras es acariciada.

Jajaja no puede ser ahora eres el panda rojo caído jajaja. – se acerca a Yohane y le jala una orejita.

"quien diría que el caldero parlante huele a manzana" Ahg que asco aléjate de mí hueles a azufre. – decía mientras con sus patitas lanzaba manotazos.

¡¿AH?! Que dijiste bicho. –intenta acercarse de nuevo a Yohane, pero Riko interfiere y toma entre sus brazos a Yohane y la mira a los ojos.

Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. – decía alegre Riko.

El motivo por el que te transformaste es porque saliste fuera del santuario de iris. –explicaba Riko. – Tienes un sello que te eh puesto en tu vientre se acerca un poco a Yohane al rostro.

"waa ella huele a cereza. "– Yohane tan cerca del rostro de Riko no pudo evitar el impulso de lamberla provocando en riko un sonrojo acompañado de sorpresa.

Bueno si tanto necesitas mi ayuda, y para eso tengo que estar en esta forma pues no tendré más opción que ayudar a Riri. – el panda rojo decía de manera egocéntrica.

Mi nombre es… ah... para que me molesto. – Riko comienza a caminar con Yohane en brazos dirigiéndose a la comunidad de aquel pueblo.

Oye me puedes bajar tal vez soy muy pesada.

¿Eh? bueno solo fíjate por donde Pisas. –Riko aconsejaba algo preocupada.

Ja no te preocupes Riri no hay nada que se pueda ocultar de mi mirada. – el panda rojo camina alado de Riko pasando por un montón de hojas.

¡Riko-chan! – se acerca You y Chika.

¿Cómo está la chica de hace rato? –preguntaba You

Ya mejor, además ya conoció a los espíritus se podría decir que se llevan muy bien.

¿Waa incluso con Jak? – preguntaba asombrada Chika.

Sip. –decía Riko riendo. – con él, sobre todo.

¡AHHH! – detrás de Riko se escuchó un grito llamando la atención de las tres las cuales voltearon a ver pues un panda rojo se encontraba corriendo desesperado pues tenía las hojas pegadas a sus patitas y unas abejas la perseguían por el aroma de la miel.

Ohh veo que alguien termino en mi trampa. – Mari se acerca curiosa

Lo más curioso que la trampa no era para ella. – Kanan mira divertida

A no entonces ¿para quién es? Zura. – Hanamaru pregunta.

Para Chika-san. – de manera seria habla Día.

¡EH! ¿Por qué yo? – preguntaba alterada la peli naranja

Por qué siempre terminas comiéndote toda la miel, cuando te transformas en oso… - Ruby apenada explicaba

De pronto un escudo de color rojo rodea al panda alejando las abejas.

Eh de quien es este..." Huele a canela." – ante Yohane aparece una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos de color esmeralda que le recordaban a los de cierto conejito, pero estos eran una combinación de estricto y amable además que la linda chica tenía un lindo lunar en su rostro.

Hola mi nombre es Día Kurosawa. – se presenta de manera cortes.

Tu salvaste a mi hermana menor, muchas gracias.

N…No fue nada, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yohane.

Vaya creo que caíste en mi trampa jaja lo siento. – mari se acerca y empieza a quitarle las hojas con miel de las patitas mientras Día cargaba al panda.

Mi nombre es Mari Ohara.

El mío es Kanan Matsura. - frota una de las orejitas del panda rojo.

Yo me llamo Hanamaru Kunkida. – toma una de las patitas del panda rojo y se ríe

Mi nombre es Chika Takami. – se presenta con una sonrisa.

Yo soy Watanabe You ¡Yousoro! – sonríe al panda rojo.

Hola Yohane- chan. –saludaba su conejito.

Hola me alegro ver que estas bien. - Yohane ya se encontraba en el suelo feliz de ver que la pequeña chica estaba a salvo.

Veo que ya está anocheciendo por que no vamos a cenar. – sugería Riko alegre de ver que todos se llevaban bien.

¡SI! -

El sol se marchaba dejando que la luna tomara su lugar.

O…one-chan ¿podemos dejar que Yohane esté en su forma normal mientras cenamos?

Si está bien.

Por cierto, Riko-chan~ no pensé que la convertirías en una criatura tan tierna. – comentaba Mari.

¿Eh? Umm de que hablas Mari. – se hacia la desentendida un poco avergonzada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo** 6 OwO espero no se aburran, es impresionante como el tiempo pasa tan rápido ¿no? Y por cierto muchas gracias por leer este fic n.n y por tenerme paciencia mucha diría yo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love Live sunshine ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Un día tranquilo, con el sonido del viento, algunas aves y por supuesto el sonido de las personas que habitaban la comunidad del bosque. Riko e Yohane se dirigían al santuario de Rachel, pues Riko había recibido información de Rachel sobre un fenómeno que había estado ocurriendo últimamente.

 _ **El santuario de Rachel.**_

Este se encontraba en una colina en dirección sur del bosque a lo lejos parecía una colina como cualquier otra, pero una vez pasando el arco de piedras las cuales tenían algunas palabras las cuales decían relatorum, animarum, statera que significaban hilos, almas y equilibrio muy acorde con el símbolo que se podía apreciar en el centro del santuario, este era un circulo el cual tenía dentro un dibujo de una gota (alma) y dentro de esta se podía distinguir un carrete y un botón, para llegar al centro un camino de piedra enseñaba el camino a seguir. La localización del santuario era muy buena se podía tener una amplia visión del bosque, las plantas que habitaban en el santuario hacían un gran contraste con el bosque llegando al punto de parecer que no estabas dentro del bosque.

Yohane no podía creer que estaba viviendo en el bosque, que por fin podría volver a iniciar su vida una vida normal y tranquila, pero sin embargo un sentimiento de angustia no la dejaba tranquila.

Gracias por avisarme Rachel. –Riko agradecía al espíritu de los hilos.

No me agradezcas Riko. –decía Rachel.

y ¿solo puedes mirar las almas aquí? –preguntaba curiosa el ángel caído.

Sí, pero solo puedo entrar yo y a quien se lo permita, nada de lo que hay aquí puede ser llevado más allá del límite sin que Rachel o yo nos demos cuenta. – explicaba Riko.

¿las piedras que se encuentran en la entrada son algún tipo de catalizador para poder ver las almas?

Se podría decir …. ¿Por qué preguntas? – voltea y mira a Yohane.

Oh es solo que soy muy curiosa respecto a la magia ya sabes. – decía algo nerviosa.

Riko camina y se posiciona en el centro del circulo cierra sus ojos y toma un largo respiro, Yohane que no miraba nada fuera de lo normal se preguntaba qué pasaría, después de un rato que Riko estuviera canalizando su energía abrió los ojos, los cuales cambiaron drásticamente, el color ámbar ya no estaba más ahora un color rosa pálido era el que se dejaba ver y su pupila tomo la forma de una flor.

Vaya son demasiadas almas como para ignorarlo. – observaba asombrada.

Lo mismo pensaba. – responde Rachel.

Eh ¿Cómo cuantas almas son? ¿de qué tipo son? –preguntaba curiosa ya que ella no podía ver las almas.

Yohane se da la vuelta para ver a Riko, pero al hacerlo no pudo más que caminar hacia ella como si de un imán se tratara, sus ojos eran hermosos haciendo que su corazón palpitara tan rápido que creía que se trataba algo fuera de ese mundo.

Waa Lily tus ojos, te miras genial. –Yohane intento actuar como si todo estuviera bajo su control, intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo.

I-incluso tus pupilas tomaron la forma de una flor Q-que hermosa. –sin embargo, su boca no estaba dispuesta a callarse.

G-Gracias. – decías Riko avergonzada por la cercanía y por lo que creyó escuchar.

Como sea solo podemos suponer que están alimentando algo o alguien en aquella dirección. –interrumpió Rachel para después indicar el camino.

El norte. –Yohane hablo con tono serio y sin poder evitarlo el sentimiento de la inquietud la invadió de nuevo.

Las almas son de tipo luz. – contestaba riko a la pregunta de Yohane con un tono preocupado.

¿y eso es malo?

Es muy malo cualquier cosa que invoque una gran cantidad de almas inocentes para alimentarse tiene que ser un demonio.

¿Qué fue lo último que viste ahí dentro? –preguntaba Rachel con voz calmada.

Lo último que mire…- a su mente solo venían los recuerdos de aquella gente malagradecida.

Riko se preocupó por Yohane al ver su cambio de actitud parecía que recordó cosas muy desagradables, ciertamente no le sorprendía ya que cualquiera que venga del reino tuvo que pasar por momentos muy difíciles para salir de ese lugar.

Yohane guardo silencio sin poder evitarlo apretó sus dientes fijando su vista al suelo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que toda la gente que deseo su muerte debería morir.

"Ese lugar está podrido su ley, su gente todos deberían morir". –Yohane sintió una presión en su pecho que la sorprendió.

"No deberías pensar en ello si quiero una nueva vida debo dejar ese odio atrás". -levanta su rostro y mira a Riko directo a los ojos.

"Debería de contrale realmente todo lo que paso, después de todo ella dejo que me quedara".

Yohane se decidió a contarle todo a Riko, pero fue interrumpida por Jak quien parecía molesto.

Oye mocosa deberías dejar de jugar a la casita con ese bicho. – apunta a Yohane quien protesto.

Hay unos golems intentan entrar a la comunidad.

¿Qué? ¿pero qué hacen golems en el bosque? –preguntaba alarmada.

Yohane sintió de nuevo el dolor en el pecho el cual la hizo sentir ansiosa.

"Sera mejor darnos prisa". –pensaba Yohane.

Riko se preparaba para seguir a Yohane, pero fue detenida por Rachel.

Riko te aconsejo que lo dejes en nuestras manos, preferiría que te concentres en la defensa y anticipes la llegada de más golems.

De acuerdo, Yohane-san necesitare tu ayuda, podrías cooperar con Día-san e ir a detener los golems antes de que logren entrar. –Riko preguntaba más bien solo informaba a Yohane.

Ku ku ku veo que mu linda Lily es un poco tímida para pedirme ayuda. – se encoje de brazos.

Alguien tan linda como tu simplemente podría llamarme. –en ese momento riko pensó que le permitiría usar el "chan" lo cual por alguna razón la emocionaba.

Yohane-sama. –decía con una sonrisa y tono de voz arrogante.

¡¿EHH?! –Riko cerró los ojos estaba realmente enojada.

Solo hubo un sonido que rompió el silencio acompañada de una risa.

-puff

\- ¿EH? ¿pero qué Lily? – Yohane parpadeaba y al darse cuenta de la diferencia de altura solo pudo reclamar sin entender el motivo de la reacción de la chica de cabello rojo.

\- ¡mi nombre es RIKO! – gritaba molesta y sonrojada

\- jajaja déjame adivinar enviaras a tu más temible criatura a parar esos golems jajaja ¡tengan cuidado porque ya llego le panda rojo jajajaj! – se burlaba Jak.

\- es hora de que se marchen. -Rachel solo reía por lo bajo.

 _ **Entrada a la comunidad del bosque.**_

En la entrada se encontraba Día y algunos guardias.

¡Nuestra magia no funciona! –decía un guardia asustado pues todo lo que hacían era retroceder.

Rayos…busquen al dueño de los golems, puede estar cerca. –Ordenaba Día.

¡Día-san! Perdona por tardar tanto. –hablaba Yohane.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué haces en esa forma? –pedía una explicación.

Bueno cada vez que salgo…yo...er...Riko…

Déjalo así no tenemos tiempo.

Día extendió su mano una marca de lobo apareció en su palma esta emana una luz de color rojo que envuelve a Yohane cuando la luz se disipo dejo a la vista un lobo de color gris con las patas de color negro y ojos magenta, una vez Yohane puso una pata fuera del pueblo el anillo la cubrió con una niebla que la hacía ver más grande y atemorizante sus ojos ahora se dejaban ver de color rojo.

Cuando el lobo miro a los golems y el símbolo que estos tenían se dio cuenta que eran tipo contenedor estos golems no solo contenían la magia también eran conocidos por el uso que le daban a la energía que recolectaban muchos de ellos eran utilizados como bombas.

Paren los ataques con hechizos y dedíquense a levantar barreras de protección. –gruño Yohane.

No será necesario. –la voz de un hombre se deja escuchar.

¿Quién eres y como lograste llegar hasta aquí? –exigía Día.

Disculpe mis modales. –el hombre de cabello rubio se inclina.

Soy Haku he venido a este lugar para pedir ayuda al espíritu del bosque. –Yohane lo mira de una manera sorprendida.

Habla. –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Día.

Mi rey fue preso de un hechizo el cual casi le costó la vida. –explicaba mientras observaba al lobo y después a Día.

Aun así, no veo el por qué atormentar a mi gente. –Reclamaba Día.

Señorita no ataque en ningún momento, su gente sin embargo sí, mis golems tienen la tarea de absorber magia.

Ya veo. –Día cierra los ojos y suspira.

Bien ¿Qué quieres de nosotros y de dónde eres? –preguntaba más tranquila, pero sin bajar la guardia.

Quiero que el espíritu del bosque sane las heridas de mi rey y le brinde energía, soy Haku el caballero del Reino Snow.

Día al igual que Yohane se sorprendieron con la noticia, pero Yohane respondió de una manera que sorprendió a un más a Día y al caballero.

¡No son dingos de recibir tal ayuda! –gruñía con ira en su voz.

Ya veo… -se inclina hacia el lobo.

Soy un caballero y como tal mi deber es hacer todo por mi Rey, tal vez no crea en mi, pero soy digno de su ayuda, soy un caballero de la luz y como tal peleare contra usted, espíritu del bosque sé que en durante la batalla podrá ver mi corazón y mi justicia, al final sabrá que soy merecedor de su ayuda. –el caballero desenfunda su espada.

Yohane no respondió solo se acercó ah el mientras conjuro un hechizo el cual levanto una barrera dejando a Día ya los Golems a fuera.

¡Oye! Espera. –Día intenta dar un paso, pero se detuvo al ponerse alerta, sentía desconfianza de los golems, no sabía si estos atacarían.

Tsk…Como le diré a Riko-san que perdí de vista a su panda rojo. –chasquea la lengua algo disgustada.

 _ **Dentro de la barrera.**_

El sonido de la espada chocando contra los hechizos del lobo se podían escuchar.

¿Cómo es que el rey es que está vivo? –preguntaba la voz distorsionada de Yohane.

Todo fue gracias a la Reina, ella con su buen corazón y su justicia inquebrantable hicieron posible el regreso del Rey. – decía el caballero mientras se abalanzaba contra el espíritu del bosque, Yohane brinco y desde arriba invoco flechas que lanzo contra el caballero.

¡Protección santa! – Haku utilizo su escudo haciendo que del escudo saliera un haz de luz el cual no pudo esquivar del todo el lobo, pero logrando posicionarse en un árbol frondoso, desde el lanzo su contrataque este consistía en cadenas que chocaron con brutalidad directo al escudo del caballero haciéndolo retroceder.

Relámpago. -Grito Haku alzando su espada.

Yohane intento cambiar de árbol, pero esa vez el caballero había hecho ataduras en sus patas haciendo que el relámpago la golpeará de lleno.

¡arghhh!

"No puedo pelear estando limitada en esta forma" – se endereza y rompe las ataduras, después se dirijo a tierra firme.

¿Qué dice, me ayudara espíritu del bosque? –pregunta Haku.

Grr. –muestra sus colmillos invocando una lluvia de flechas.

No esperaba menos de usted, pero no tenemos tiempo. – con eso dicho el caballero de la luz entierra su espada en el suelo quebrando la tierra y lanzando rocas contra el lobo el cual no pudo evitar desestabilizarse.

No puedo creer que alguien como tu ayude a tal Rey.

¿de qué hablas? –preguntaba el caballero con el ceño fruncido.

El reino que defiendes está construido a base de inocentes y al Rey que honras no es más que un demonio con mascara de ángel.

¡Tú rey no es justo no debería usar a nobles caballeros como tú! –prepara un ataque.

¡Silencio! No te atrevas hablara mal de mí Rey y de mi justica. –saca la espada de la tierra.

Lo que hizo tu reina para traer a la vida a tu rey es otra prueba de lo que son capaces de hacer ellos necesitan almas de inocentes para traer a la vida a un ser oscuro eso es lo que es tu rey un demonio ¡por qué no lo entiendes!

El caballero lanza una ráfaga de aire contra el lobo el cual lanza sus cadenas estos se repelieron haciendo que los dos retrocedieran.

¿Cómo sabes que mi Rey murió? –la mandíbula del caballero se tensó.

No creo que puedas ver todo lo que sucede fuera del bosque, ¿Quién eres? – exigía Haku enojado.

¡Ráfaga de acero! – Yohane invoco un círculo del cual salieron cuchillas de acero las cuales en la punta tenían el líquido de una planta que servía para paralizar.

¡ahhhh! –el caballero corre contra las ráfagas a gran velocidad logrando estar frente al lobo, con el mango de su espada mando a volar al lobo el cual choco en un árbol haciendo un hueco por la fuerza del impacto, pero no cayó al suelo ya que Haku volvió a sujetarla con hechizos.

"ugh rayos no puedo pelear…no así! – el lobo comenzaba a sangrar por el hocico.

"si solo pudiera romper el hechizo de retención de Día. –observaba como el caballero guardaba silencio con su cabeza agachada.

"Sabes que puedes romperlo ningún hechizo puede retenerte en este mundo. –la voz familiar de un hombre podía escuchar perfectamente.

"Demuéstrale que está equivocado que su justicia no es más que hipocresías ríete de su ingenuidad como una ves su Rey se burló de ¡NOSOTROS!" - Yohane se resistía a usar el poder del anillo pues no sabía si aquel hombre intentaría salir de aquel lugar.

"Sabes… que si el llego aquí el Rey ya sabe de la existencia de la gente del bosque…y él quiere las almas que le hiciste perder cuando lo mataste…Sabes cuál es el alma que llamara su atención cierta…. O tengo que decir su nombre." –Yohane podía jurar que podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa de aquel tipo.

Yohane sabia ciertamente que todo lo que aquel tipo le decía podía ser cierto, pero si era así significa que ya no podría hacer nada más que enfrentar su destino y eso la hacía enojar de sobremanera había cometido el error de envolver más personas de las que eran necesarias.

Yohane mira al caballero el cual comenzó a decir algo.

Luz de la justicia permíteme ver atreves de mi enemigo.

¡PARA! – rugió Yohane.

"ya sabe quién eres ¿Qué harás?" – hablaba una vez más uno de los residentes

La plegaria que lanzo el caballero convertía sus ojos en la luz de la justicia, pero lo único que podía ver Yohane eran esos ojos que tanto odiaba su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera abrupta y la ira comenzaba a invadirla pues no podía evitarlo, la persona que mato a su padre de nuevo estaba con vida gracias a su propia madre.

"Perfecta decisión. "

 _ **Fuera de la barrera.**_

Que estar pasando ahí dentro. –Día miraba a los golems preocupada.

No te preocupes Día-san. –llegaba a su lado Jak

Pero deberías de quitarle el hechizo de retención a ese bicho. –decía Jak desinteresado.

Si pasa algo yo te lo diré y entraremos a patear a esos dos.

De acuerdo Jak-san. –Día cerro los ojos y cerro su palma al abrirla el símbolo del lobo ya no tenía el color rojo ahora era negro.

 _ **Dentro de la barrera.**_

¿Cómo es posible que estés con vida? –el caballero se miraba alterado y molesto apretando el agarre de su espada.

Como te atreviste a matar a tu propio padre ¡YOSHIKO!

La niebla que la cubría se disipo dejando ver su forma humana pero aún seguía atada al árbol de sus manos y tobillos.

¡Cállate!¡Ese demonio no es mi padre y lo volvería a matar, No más bien lo volveré a matar y a esa maldita Bruja también! –gritaba mientras se intentaba liberar de las ataduras.

Como caballero de la luz debo cumplir con la condena que se te ha dictado y esa es la muerte por intentar matar a nuestro Rey. –levanta su mano reuniendo toda la magia que los golems habían recolectado.

¡Espada de la luz desciende! –ráfagas de espadas atravesaban el cuerpo de Yohane.

Jak tenía total visión de lo que ocurría dentro del campo, Día solo miro el rostro de Jack el cual se miraba tenso, Día solo podía guardad silencio y desearle suerte a Yohane.

El cuerpo de Yohane cae al suelo herido y el caballero se acerca levantando su espada dispuesto a terminar su trabajo, pero una risa lo detuvo haciendo que se pusiera en guardia sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Jajajaja…-una risa distorsionada salía de los labios de la chica.

El caballero tomo distancia preparándose para atacar

Tu inocencia me molesta… de una manera que no te imaginas. –levanta el rostro y se abalanza contra el caballero sacando su daga, el caballero sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía, él contaba con una espada y la daga que la chica poseía no parcia tener tanta potencia los golpes iban y venían por ambas partes.

¡Crees que podrás matarme a mí! – desde atrás del caballero Yohane invoca una enredadera que iba directo a intentar degollar al caballero este lo esquiva.

Los dos sabemos que en un combate como este yo tengo la ventaja. – levanta su mano y conjura un hechizo de fuego.

Yohane crea un escudo y detiene el ataque, lo que no conto era que el caballero volvió a correr contra ella para darle un golpe certero en el corazón el cual pudo desviar como resultado del desvió su brazo salió herido.

Fue en ese momento en que Yohane miro el estado en que se encontraba y entendía por qué el caballero estaba tan seguro de ganar pues tenía heridas que no paraban de sangrar.

¿Sigo sin entender cómo es que puedes ser tan idiota? –decía Yohane intentando levantarse, pero volviendo a caer de rodillas.

Mira en lo que te has convertido, en un monstruo eso es lo que eres, aquel que tiene la osadía de quitar la vida a otro pierde el derecho a vivir. –decía con voz estoica

No dejare que ese malnacido se acerqué a este lugar.

Aun con ese dolor Yohane no perdió tiempo y con un hechizo de traslado se posiciono a tras del caballero lanzándolo lejos de una patada.

De nueva cuenta el sonido de los metales chocando unos contra otros se hacían presentes pero esta vez con la intensión por ambas partes de terminar con la vida del otro.

¡Protección santa!

Ya no funcionara conmigo. – Yohane lo esquivo, pero al igual que ella el caballero se posiciono atrás de ella mandándola contra un árbol.

No puedes contra mí porque yo soy la luz y tú eres la obscuridad.

Agh…no…perderé. - Yohane intentaba levantarse, pero sentía como todo daba vuelta

De pronto sintió como unas manos la sujetaban, unas manos frías la tomaban del rostro obligándola a ver a la dueña de las manos, unos ojos que parecían un abismó le daban la bienvenida susurrándole unas palabras.

Hikari…úsame. – Yohane solo cerro lo ojos apretando los puños e incorporándose.

¡Espada de la luz desciende! –en esta ocasión su ataque tomo la forma de un dragón blanco.

¡Hikari asciende! –Yohane invoco un circulo de color negro del cual salían rayos de color morado de este surgió un Dragón negro hecho de energía.

El dragón de luz se abrió paso entre el campo de batalla destrozando lo que tocaba dejando ver su poder, el dragón Negro también se abría paso en el campo de batalla, los dos dragones colisionaron haciendo una onda, el dragón de luz fue tragado por el otro dragón, este término su recorrido impactando en el caballero el cual fue mandado al suelo con heridas graves.

Yohane se acercaba a el tambaleando cuando llego hasta el caballero lo miro a los ojos y observo como intentaba alcanzar su espada, pero la fuerza lo estaba abandonando.

Responde, ¿Morirás por tu Rey y por tu justicia de la que tanto hablas? –los ojos del ángel no demostraban emoción alguna, levanto su mano en dirección al rostro de Haku.

¡Moriré por mi rey y por mi justicia porque tú eres el único monstruo al que debo derrotar!

Bien. –Yohane lanzo una bola de energía negra hacia el caballero el cual no pudo hacer mucho más que gritar de dolo al sentir como su cuerpo era desmembrado empezando por un brazo pues así le deba el tiempo a Yohane de decirle unas últimas palabras.

Te mostrare mi verdad y mi justicia, aunque para eso debo de extinguir tu luz. –con eso dicho la energía se convirtió en vapor y se disipo en el aire mientras que la sangre que estaba en el suelo fue absorbida por el anillo.

"Jajajajajaja" –era lo único que podía escuchar Yohane en ese momento como los residentes del anillo reían con demencia al ver lo que parecía una victoria la chica como pudo intento llegar de nuevo con Día.

Sin poder más consigo misma Yohane callo de rodillas se sentía desgastada física y mentalmente, Día al ver el estado en el que se encontraba se apresuró a ayudarla, con la mirada busco al caballero, pero no había nada…como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

¿Dónde está? –Día pregunto y la chica solo negó con la cabeza.

Día se levantó con Yohane en brazos y se dirigió a Jack.

Esto no me gusta nada.

Tampoco le gustara a Riko. –contestaba Jak.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 7 lo siento por no haber subido antes el cap. pero eh estado muy ocupado, por cierto, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia espero no aburrirles y espero que tengan un buen fin de semana owo/

Pd: si te gusto ewe la historia puedes dejar un mensaje :3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love Live sunshine ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Solo recuerdo una ira irracional que invadía mi cuerpo, al ver aquellos ojos que una vez más se burlaban de mí, porque creí que podría vivir después de cometer un pecado tan terrible como el de matar aquel que me dio techo y comida…JAJAJAJA eso, eso es lo que debería decir ¿no? Sentirme mal por haber matado ahora por segunda vez, ¡NO! NO es mi culpa aquel hombre murió por su ignorancia ¿Por qué eh de sentirme mal? ¡YO! Le mostrare la verdad que aquella luz que tanto idolatraba ¡no le dejaba ver!

-Tiene mucha fiebre, ¿crees que va a estar bien Riko-chan? –pregunta la pequeña pelirroja.

-Sí, eso espero. –Contestaba Riko mientras limpiaba el sudor de la freten de Yohane.

-Entrando a la cabaña se deja ver una chica de cabello castaño con una cara que denotaba nervios.

-¿Qué ocurre Maru-chan? – se acerca a su mejor amiga.

-Veras Ruby-chan, eh estado buscando información sobre el anillo de Yohane-san. –mira de reojo a Yohane

-¿Y que fue lo que encontraste Hanamaru? – pregunta Riko quien invito a sus dos amigas a tomar asiento, estando ubicadas en la cocina Hanamaru inhalo profundo

-Si lo resumiera en pocas palabras solo diría que el anillo esta maldito, pero eso no satisface nuestras dudas así que diré todo lo que se hasta ahora. - se aclaró la garganta.

-Todos los portadores de ese anillo tenían algo en común y esa una venganza, pero no cualquier venganza su objeto de odio era nada más ni nada menos que el Rey Snow, todos ellos fallaron en su venganza y el anillo fue pasado a otros, pero aún no sé quién es el que otorga el anillo ni como fue creado.

-Espera Maru-chan ¿no se supone que el Rey está muerto?... – decía nerviosa Ruby.

-"entonces Rachel-san tenía razón estaban alimentando algo y ese algo es el Rey ¿pero entonces que pinta Yohane en esto? "– posa su vista sobre la ventana.

-Ruby …Ruby tiene una duda. –Riko voltea a verla.

-Si el Rey está vivo Yohane-chan se ira de aquí… e intentara lo mismo que los demás...- más que preguntar exponía un posible panorama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aún no sabemos eso Ruby-chan así que no te preocupes. - consolaba Hanamaru.

 **Horas más tardes**

-Ummm One-chan se siente triste voy a ayudarla jejej.

En las calles del Reino snow era bien conocido que al anochecer las mujeres y niños no podían salir ya fuera por el rumor de la niebla o por todos los depravados que se encontraban a esas horas.

-Ahh necesito a una mujer quiero tener sexo. – el hombre se tambaleaba por el influjo del alcohol.

De pronto miro la silueta de una mujer y la siguió sin darse cuenta que caminaba entre la niebla de pronto con fuerza desmedida tomo la muñeca de aquella persona y tiro de ella topándose con unos ojos magenta.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. – aprisionó a la niña contra la pared mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Usted me ayudara a hacer sentir mejor a mi one-chan? – preguntaba con voz inocente.

-Claro que, si linda, pero primero déjame hacerte sentir bien a ti. – El tipo pone su pierna entre las piernas de la niña.

-Me alego one-chan se enojaría conmigo si lastimara inocentes jeje. – suelta una risa dulce y le sonríe al sujeto.

-¿pero qué? ¡¿Espera que eres?! – las suelta y retrocede e intenta huir, pero no lograba ver nada la neblina lo cubría todo.

-NOO AhhhHHHH. – las paredes de ese callejo se tiñeron de carmesí.

-¡Muchas Gracias! Me pregunto si disfrutaste tu vida. – al decir eso la niña caminaba entre las calles del reino tarareando una canción.

 **De regreso al bosque.**

-¡Por qué demonios la sigues cuidando Idiota! Es obvio que te oculta algo. –decía malhumorado Jack.

-Por qué… porque fue la decisión que tome, sé que ella me contara todo es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-O muertes.

-Esperemos que no.

El anillo emitió una luz de color morado que solo dio dos pulsos después de ello Yohane empezó a reaccionar llamando la atención de los presentes.

Poco a poco fui consiente de mis extremidades y el dolor en mi pecho, el sabor de la sangre en mi boca era insoportable.

-Yoochan. –Riko se va apresurada a la habitación.

-Ugh… ¿dónde estoy? - murmuraba Yohane.

-Estas en mi casa.

-¿RiRi?...

-Si soy yo, me alegro que te encuentres mejor.

-Lo siento mucho…

Riko miro directo a los ojos de Yohane y de manera suave pregunto.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú, Ruby, Todos me aceptaron sin ningún problema, me disté una nueva oportunidad y *sollozo* yo lo arruiné, te eh mentido y aun así cuidas de mi porque eres tan amable *llora*

-Tranquila Yoochan... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - le acaricia el cabello.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo bichejo raro. – entra al cuarto sin previo aviso.

-¡JACK! –esta vez fue la voz sebera de Riko enojada.

-Está bien Riri, te diré la verdad – decía mientras sujetaba con mucho esfuerzo la mano de Riko.

-De acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces mucho ¿está bien? – Yohane asiente.

-Yo nací en el castillo de snow mi padre y madre trabajaban para el Rey, mi padre consiguió el trabajo de entregar la muerte aquellos juzgados por el Rey. – Yohane mira sus manos.

-Pero él nunca los mató más bien brindaba esperanza aquellos desahuciados por el Rey, él era un Héroe, mi madre la gran bruja quien nació en la gran casta ella… se enamoró del Rey. – el enojo era visible en su rostro.

-Mi padre fu asesinado por el Rey. – de ponto la cara de Yohane palideció sin embargo cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños, continúo hablando.

-El Rey me trato como su hija sin embargo ¿Quién podría ver como padre a un demonio como él? – agacho la mirada.

-Entonces trabaje duro tantos años aprendiendo como ocultar la energía que radiaba mi propia magia todo eso para poder asesinarlo en ese tiempo estaba a cargo de brindar la muerte pero al igual que mi padre todo lo que hacía era ayudar, conozco cada tipo de planta entonces un día se presentó la oportunidad perfecta enfermo un día y yo me ofrecí a sanarlo la forma más patética y simple fue en la que murió, pero no sin antes que viera mi rostro no lo dejaría morir sin poder contemplar como la vida escapaba de sus ojos, AQUEL HOMBRE INVENCIBLE, TAN DÉBIL, TAN HUMILLANTE. – en ese momento los nudillos de Yohane estaban blancos de la presión ejercida.

-En ese entonces mi nombre era Yoshiko Tsushima. –Riko la miro sorprendida al igual que Jack

-¿entonces eres hija de la Gran Bruja? – preguntaba Jack sorprendido.

-Era, ya no existe nada que nos una después de lo que ella me hizo. – de pronto el dolor en el pecho se intensificó haciéndole el imposible hablar.

-Yoochan, tranquilízate espera un momento. – decía algo alterada Riko.

-Iris. – Riko extendió su mano invocando a su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre Riko-sama? – No fue necesario que Riko le explicara nada pues de pronto sintió una oleada de energía que le llamo la atención.

-Pero qué demonios, señorita Riko ¿Por qué no ha hecho algo? – pregunto histérica.

-Qué demonios dices iris. – comento Jack.

-Entonces iris hace un campo de color verde alrededor de Yohane este les permitía la visión de una serpiente dorada que esteba enroscada en el torso y pecho la cual cada vez se contraía.

-Pero qué demonios. –Riko se tapó la boca al ver eso.

Riko posiciono su mano en dirección a la serpiente y concentro su energía para exorcizar a la serpiente si era necesario, la sorpresa que se llevo fue que sus intenciones e incluso su exorcismo no serviría pues la serpiente pertenecía a la luz lo que esta comunicaba era que su deber es acabar con el mal que residía en aquella chica.

-No…puedo creerlo esto lo tuvo que haber hecho aquel caballero ¡Yoochan lucha! – intento acercarse a ella, pero Jack no la dejo.

Para ese momento Yohane sentía que moriría por el inmenso dolor, el sonido de susurros fue lo que invadió su mente "No esperaba menos de un caballero de la luz" después otro "Tan necio" siguiente "Quiere detenernos" el bullicio "No quiere ver la verdad que le ocultan" y al final una voz que la tranquilizo por completo haciéndole olvidar el dolor por un momento "¡Yoochan lucha!"

-"Riri" – de pronto el cuerpo de la chica fue cubierto por la niebla o energía a estas alturas del anillo seguido del sonido de hojas quebrándose al poco tiempo la energía se disipo permitiéndole a Yohane respirar y dejar de sentir dolor.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? – pregunta iris.

-¿fue el anillo, cierto? – voltea a ver a Jack y Riko.

Riko sale del asombro y se dirige a la cocina por un poco de agua regresa al cuarto y se acerca a Yohane.

-Vamos Yoochan, bebe un poco de agua te hará sentir mejor. – la ayuda a sentarse y a beber agua.

-Gracias riri.

-Te dejaremos descansar.

-¿Dónde… ¿Dónde dormirás tu riri? – pregunta preocupada y cansada.

-Eh iré con Chika-chan o You-chan, no te preocupes. -Le regala una sonrisa.

-No es necesario esta es tu casa yo puedo irme con iris… o transformarme en panda rojo. –decía mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Vamos Riko-sama~ -iris le da golpecitos con el codo a Riko, Riko volteó y miro a iris quien tenía una mirada burlesca.

-¿Prefieres Riri? Mocosa. – Jack se burlaba.

-¡Basta fuera de aquí los dos! – gritaba sonrojada.

-Supongo que mi cama es lo suficientemente espaciosa para las dos. – caminaba hacia una caja donde guardaba ropa la tomo y se cambió después se sentó en el borde de la cama y apago la vela la cual alumbraba el cuarto.

Ya acostada decidió voltearse y abrazar a Yohane ella no entendía porque surgía esa necesidad de estar cerca de ella de protegerla.

-Descansa Yoochan, mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

 _ **Muchas muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer este fic también quería decirles Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo de una vez Feliz día de Reyes. Espero que disfruten del fic como yo en escribirlo. Si les gusto el fic o el cap no duden en dejar su comentario hasta la próxima owo7**_


End file.
